Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Misses Histery
Summary: Un bebé es un ser muy preciado y maravilloso, pero... ¿Cómo serán Seung Jo y Ha Ni como padres primerizos? By.:. ƒeer'
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno pues yo soy ƒeer' :) Ya he escrito algunas historias de películas (con ayuda de mi amiga Dany, quien también se hace cargo de esta cuenta n.n), anime, etc... y hoy vengo a publicar una historia de Playful Kiss, que se convirtió en mi dorama favorito y que jamás hubiera podido conocer esta historia tan linda proveniente del anime Itazura Na Kiss, de la autora fallecida Kaoru Tada, sin una amiga tan genial que se llama Jaque (va dedicado para ti) Y bueno... Aheemmm la historia se basa la base un poco a como está en el anime y un poco de mi imaginación. La historia salió a surgir porque cuido de mi sobrino y fue así de "¿Cómo hubieran criado a su primer bebé?" Así que me metí a word y empecé a escribir! Y salió esto :)! Hahaha bueno fin de la historia ahora sí a leer  
_

_Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡rayos!, son propiedad de la cadena televisora MBC y la compañía productora Group Eight_

_A leer ;)_

* * *

_Aprendiendo a ser padres_

El invierno ya estaba muy pronunciado, las calles comenzaban a ser adornadas por las coloridas luces navideñas, aunque no fuera una costumbre de Corea del Sur a la gente le agradaba la idea de poner adornos y estar felices en esa temporada. Aunque a algunos no tanto

-¿Tenemos que decorar en serio toda la casa?

-Por supuesto Seung Jo, esta navidad será muy especial para la familia ¿no crees? – Dijo la madre a su hijo que se encontraba sentado con un libro en mano – pero ¿a qué hora sale Ha Ni? ¿No crees que ya se tardó en regresar?

-Ella me dijo que cuando saliera me llamaría para que pasara por ella – comentó como si nada

-Hay, este chico tan frío como siempre, ven ayúdame a poner estas luces en el barandal de la escalera

El joven doctor se levanto dando un pesado suspiro y ayudo a su madre cuando se escuchó la puerta principal

-He regresado – una alegre pero cansada voz sonó en el umbral

-¡Ha Ni! Pensé que llamarías a Seung Jo para que pasara por ti al hospital – le reclamó su suegra - ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien – sonrió – iba a llamar pero quise ir por la calle para admirar las hermosas decoraciones, vi una casa que…

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si te daba una contracción en el camino? – Seung Jo estaba realmente molesto, una mujer embarazada de 8 meses ya no es para que ande en la calle sin compañía, es más ni siquiera trabajando pero la terquedad de su mujer era mayor a su convencimiento – no vuelvas a hacer eso

-Lo siento – la chica miró hacia abajo y puso una cara realmente triste, cara que no le gusto para nada a su marido

-Olvídalo, anda sube, ahorita ya voy yo

-Bien – la futura madre subió las escaleras agarrándose cuidadosamente del barandal, en el camino se encontró con Eun Jo

-¡Oh Ha Ni! Has regresado

-Eun Jo, hola, ¿has ayudado a omoni?

-Si lo he hecho, pero vete a descansar anda con tal estómago siento que vas a quebrarte

-Este niño, está bien – Ha Ni entró al cuarto para sentarse en la cama y recargarse en la cabecera dando un suspiro y un respingo - ¿estás feliz de que lleguemos a casa bebé?

Ha Ni no quiso saber el sexo del bebé, lo dejaría como la parte más emocionante aunque ya tenía pensado en qué nombres le pondría, a ella le gustaría mucho que si era hombre le llamaría como su esposo, si era niña… había tantos nombres hermosos que no lograba decidirse por uno

-¿Se movió? – Seung Jo entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de la chica

-Acaba de hacerlo, bebé… papá ya está aquí – volvió a sonreír maternalmente – ¡Oh! Creo que dio una patadita

-Definitivamente será un dolor de cabeza como su madre – dijo Seung Jo mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de la chica y sonreía

-Ya tan sólo un mes para conocerte hermoso

-O hermosa

-No importa que sea, será una gran felicidad para todos – Ha Ni miró fijamente a Seung Jo y el la besó, despacio y con ternura como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo


	2. Meses de embarazo

_¡Hola! Sí, así es vengo a actualizar... bueno en este capitulo son una serie de Dabbles que relatan las experiencias de los protagonistas en los meses de embarazo de Oh Ha Ni. Oh, Baek Seung Jo será esposo ¿consentidor? Debo decir que disfrute mucho escribiendo los Drabbles, me divertí mucho, imaginándomelos y todo eso, fue genial :)_

_Y también muchísimas gracias por tomarse un tiempesito y comentar, para una escritora su mayor recompensa siempre va a ser las palabras de sus lectores n.n _

_To read... Seung Jo es pasional (?) _

* * *

_Meses de embarazo…_

3er Mes: Julio 

-¿Estás qué? – la mamá del genio Baek Seung Jo abrió enormemente los ojos, recibiendo gratamente la noticia

-Sí, hoy fui a hacerme un chequeo con Min Ah y Joo Ri, al parecer ya tengo 3 meses de gestación – la futura madre Oh Ha Ni sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente no esperaba que ella fuera a ser madre. Recordaba que hacía ya un tiempo, pensó que estaba embarazada pero sólo era indigestión, cuando se volvió a sentir mal no quiso decirle a su suegra y que exagerara las cosas de nuevo, así que decidió decirle a sus amigas en las que confiaba que la acompañaran al médico para comprobar todo, cuando el doctor la felicito realmente no cabía en su asombro, fue la noticia más feliz de toda su vida

-¡Ahhhh! Entonces debemos de celebrar esto ¿qué crees que será Ha Ni? ¿No sería genial una nenita?

-Lo que sea está bien, con tal de que este sano y yo pueda resistir para criarlo – se tocó el vientre, atrás Eun Jo llegaba de la escuela secundaria y vio la escena

-Oh Ha Ni ¿embarazada? ¿De verdad? – al parecer el también estaba sorprendido, fue un momento realmente inesperado

4to Mes: Agosto

Con el calor del verano y la mucha atención que le prestaban todos, la futura madre se sentía un tanto agobiada. En cuanto Seung Jo se enteró quiso que le mostraran las pruebas del examen, no es que la noticia le hiciera mal, sólo quería asegurarse para no hacerse falsas ilusiones como la vez pasada, cuando las vio prácticamente casi se va de espaldas, claro no fue tan sentimental como los demás hubieran querido que fuera, pero a solas en su habitación realmente felicitó a Ha Ni, y la hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – la madre de Seung Jo le dio un vaso de agua a la chica

-Bien, lamento haber estado insoportable ayer

-No te preocupes, es el embarazo, nuestras hormonas están realmente locas ¿verdad?

Ha Ni asintió y terminó de arreglarse para salir a trabajar, claro aunque la mamá de Seung Jo hubiera querido que tuviera su incapacidad de una vez a la chica le pareció algo sumamente exagerado, la tomaría en cuanto sintiera que la necesitaba, un apenas visible bultito se le notaba, aunque la ropa para embarazadas no dejaba de llegar gracias a su suegra, realmente se preguntaba que haría con tanta ropa cuando ya no tuviera su estómago grande

-¿Y Seung Jo?

-Está abajo, esperándote – le sonrió maternalmente

-Bien me voy omoni, nos vemos

Ha Ni bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, ya se hacía un poco tarde, al pie de estas estaba su marido quien se puso inmediatamente frente a ella

-¡Hey! No corras, podrías tropezar

-Oye, no soy tan torpe

-Mejor no intentes defenderte, sólo te vas apuñalar más

-Eres tan malo – La castaña hiso su típica cara de enojo

-Bueno anda vámonos

Los dos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto

5to Mes: Septiembre

-¡Seung Jo! ¿Ya viste que lindos se ven los melones? ¿No se te antojan?

-Si se te antojan simplemente llévate uno

La chica se sintió contenta y agarro el más grande que pudo, los antojos apenas empezaban a hacer aparición, a principios de éstos Seung Jo dijo que eso era solamente producto del cerebro "los antojos son creados por la mente, pero la gente ha hecho creer que era producto del embarazo" pero después de que su esposa incluso llorará por no haberle comprado un simple chocolate tiró esa idea de su cabeza y le consintió todos sus antojos, claro que la suegra de Ha Ni la cuidaba mucho en cuanto a la comida, pues decía que tan sólo se debe subir un kilo por mes para que al momento del parto regrese a su figura, por el contrario a Seung Jo le daba un poco de miedo que a su mujer le diera una descompensación a causa de su madre que se preocupaba mucho por la figura, gorda o no a él siempre le iba a parecer la mujer más hermosa, obviamente el orgullo Baek no se lo permitiría demostrar, así que cuando tenían tiempo los dos él la llevaba de compras y permitía que agarrara todo lo que se le antojara y que comiera tanto hasta que no pudiera más; ahora tendría que comer por dos ¿porqué no permitir que se comiera dos tazones de arroz o dos platos de fideos? Aunque él estuviera haciendo su residencia no se especializaba en ginecología, era su excusa para decir que no sabía bien acerca de la alimentación de una embarazada, aunque lo hubiera estudiado y sabía que a veces su mujer comía un poco excesivo no le dio mucha importancia

-¿Qué otra cosa se te antoja… algo de kimchi, fideos? ¿Aún tenemos pescado?

-Nada más se me antoja el melón – Ha Ni se quedó mirando la sección de congelados, observo alguno que otro helado – Bueno qué tal, helado, gelatinas… yogurt – la chica fue agarrando todo lo que mencionó para ponerlo en el carrito – ¿podemos ir por galletas?

Su marido la miro y se dirigió al área de repostería para agarrar una caja de galletas

-¡Un pastel! – la chica vió aquel pastel como si fuera el último de la tierra

-¿No crees que ya llevas muchas golosinas?

-¿Me veo muy gorda?

-No fue lo que te pregunté

-SI dices que llevo mucho es porque piensas que como mucho y estoy muy gorda

-Oye sólo…

-Olvídalo vamos a pagar ya – la castaña se encamino con el carrito de compras hacia las cajas

Seung Jo se quedó mirando aquel pastel fijamente, lo tomó y siguió a su esposa

6to Mes: Octubre

-¿Ha Ni porqué no tomas tu incapacidad de una vez?

-Papá, tan sólo llevo 6 meses… la incapacidad se toma al octavo mes

-Sí pero, al ritmo que llevas… tal vez se acelere un poco y la puedas tomar ya

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes… anda sírveme otro plato, estoy hambrienta

-Al parecer el primogénito Seung Jo será muy sano y con un gran apetito

Ha Ni rio ante el comentario de su padre

-Ha Ni-ah – una voz bastante familiar sonó detrás de ella

-¡Joon Gu! ¡Chris! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-El restaurante se está remodelando, es por eso que nos tomamos el día libre – dijo la ya esposa de Bong Joon Gu

-Al parecer les está yendo muy bien

-Así es, hey ¿qué tal tú embarazo? ¿Por qué el vago de tu marido no está aquí?

La chica castaña rio – Seung Jo está trabajando, se me antojaron unos deliciosos fideos de mi padre y vine… respecto al embarazo va muy bien, tengo que tomar ácido fólico, no tener preocupaciones o enojos, un ambiente libre de estrés

-¿Es posible eso trabajando en un hospital? – pregunto Chris

-Pues… cuando es algo que realmente te gusta… no es mucho estrés, además Seung Jo cuida de mí – la chica les sonrió a sus dos amigos

7mo Mes: Noviembre

-¿Cómo puede sufrir alguien tanto por lo que le apasiona hacer? – La futura madre que se encontraba sentada, estaba en un mar de lágrimas, frente al televisor con un paquete de galletas en la mano, Eun Jo y su suegro estaban al lado de ella viéndola como si fuera de otro planeta y la madre del primer mencionado en la cocina preparando la cena

-Eres tonta, tan sólo es un drama, eso no pasa

-Eun Jo, no seas grosero – lo regañó su padre – Ha Ni ¿Hay algo que se antoje? ¿Tal vez para que te sientas mejor?

- Naranjas y algo de tiramisú – dijo con una voz depresiva

-Iré por ellas – el señor Baek se levantó y salió a comprar lo que su nuera le había encargado

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarle todo eso? ¡No es justo! – Ha Ni empezó a llorar más

Eun Jo no supo qué hacer así que agarro una galleta – respira Ha Ni, toma – le dio de comer una galleta en la boca – el protagonista ya no sufrirá más

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ha Ni hipó a cusa del llanto

-Porqué él es bueno, los buenos siempre son felices… además el malo recibirá el castigo, ya no sufras ¿está bien?

-Está bien – dijo la chica entrecortadamente y miró al pequeño con ternura y sorpresivamente lo abrazo hasta casi asfixiarlo

-No sobreviviré más a sus cambios de humor – declaró Eun Jo, apachurrado por el abrazo de su cuñada

-Pero Eun Jo – la mirada de Oh Ha Ni se volvió triste de nuevo – ¿y si la chica no lo quiere? ¡¿Qué hará? – volvió a estallar en lágrimas

A Eun Jo se le encogió el corazón al ver a la chica tan susceptible tan sólo por un drama de vida escolar llamado Dream High, sinceramente a él esas cosas no le movían el corazón, claro aparte de ser mujer y embarazada era como luchar contra un ejército y realmente luchaba contra un ejército, el de sus hormonas – omma ¿tienes helado?

-En seguida te lo llevo Eun Jo – la madre le entregó un bote de helado de chocolate y una cuchara, sonrió ante la expresión de Ha Ni, acarició su mejilla y siguió haciendo la cena, recordó cuando se embarazó de Seung Jo, en ese mes todo la hacía enojar

-Vamos come un poco – le entrego el helado pero Ha Ni movió la cabeza de forma negativa y por más que insistió Eun Jo ella se negó, así que decidió hacer algo que nunca creyó poder hacer, llenó la cuchara de helado y lo acercó a la boca de su cuñada – anda así te animarás y ya verás como el protagonista se las va a arreglar

Ha Ni asintió y abrió la boca saboreando el helado, Eun Jo volvió a llenar la cuchara y le siguió dando hasta que se logró calmar un poco, la cara de Ha Ni lucía hinchada de llorar y a Eun Jo le dio gracia pero no se rio para no hacerla sentir mal y que volviera a llorar

-Ya llegué – la voz de Seung Jo sonó y caminó hacia la sala, vio a su mujer con los ojos hinchados – ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Seung Jo! – El grito enojo de Ha Ni hizo que todos dieran un respingo – ¿tienes amante?

-¿Qué?

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse – es porque estoy gorda e hinchada ¿verdad? – Eun Jo volvió a darle helado a Ha Ni mientras lloraba

-Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste Hyung

-Vamos chicos, así somos de susceptibles, un día estamos bien al otro no… La cena está lista Eun Jo ve a sentarte – El chico hizo caso y dejo el bote de helado en la mesa y el joven doctor lo agarro

-Oh Ha Ni ya te dije que para mí, tú eres la única – le ofreció un poco de helado y ella abrió la boca – ahora también tengo que alimentarte – resoplo – eres increíble

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia háganme saber por medio de los reviews ;)_

_Todos en el mundo sabemos que Seung Jo es para nada romántico, demostrativo, sentimental, etc.. etc... etc... es por eso que no se ve muy afectivo con su esposa xD Aunque traté de hacerlo un poquito tierno :3. Confieso que caracterizar al doctor Baek es una gran batalla :) _

_Besos! _ _atte.- ƒeer'_


	3. Noveno mes

_**¡Hola! Sí ya sé me tardé demasiado pero tengo una buena razón para eso, hace días mi internet andaba fallando, entonces lo reporté y justamente 30 minutos después de que lo reporté y comenzaran a arreglarlo… ¡A mi padre se le ocurre tirar el modem! Me dio tanto coraje, pero bueno ahora tuve que volver a contratar internet y pfff, es algo realmente fastidioso no haber tenido internet durante una semana; pero lo importante es que les traigo aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia tan alocada :B Hahaha. Esto tuvo desventajas porque debía investigar cosas que leerán más adelante, si a algunas no les puse el nombre que correspondía es porque precisamente no pude investigar el nombre que correspondía aunque debo decir también que tuvo su ventaja, puesto que terminé más rápido el capítulo y… adelante un buen del siguiente así que yo creo que para el Domingo o Lunes actualizo **_

_**A las lindas chicas que se molestaron en poner reviews muchas, muchas gracias. **__**Jaque**__**: hay mi jaque, me pegas lo perver hahaha; **__**Sirena Misty**__**: muchas gracias por comentar y me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic n.n; **__**luperu 22**__**: igual amiga muchísimas gracias por leer esta creación y que te este agradando. Cada vez me esforzaré para que quede linda y así ;)**_

_**Tarararan, ahora sí a leer.**_

_Noveno mes: Enero ¡El bebé Baek está aquí!_

Apenas estaba acabando el octavo mes, exactamente en una semana Ha Ni tomaría su incapacidad, puesto que las contracciones se hacían cada vez más presentes… Seung Jo estaba encargado de hacer una tesis, así que en toda la semana anterior y la actual había estado muy ocupado, tanto que no podía hacer mucho por su esposa y se lamentaba de eso, se suponía que él tendría que cuidarla y más en esa etapa de riesgo pero al parecer al destino eso le importaba poco ya que siempre que podía estar con ella por una u otra emergencia sus planes caían, la castaña le decía que no se preocupará que ella estaba bien, que era fuerte y que él podía seguir trabajando sin preocupación, Seung Jo no muy convencido hizo caso de su mujer. Muy pocos son los embarazos que durante su lapso no tienen ninguna dificultad, lamentablemente Ha Ni fue la excepción

_Me duele, siento trabajo para respirar… ¿Qué hago? Tengo que aguantar hasta la casa_. Esos fueron los pensamientos de la chica justo antes de desmallarse en la banqueta cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, había ido sola a casa porque Seung Jo tenía demasiado trabajo y ella decidió no molestarlo y marcharse sola, mala elección

El celular de Seung Jo sonó, el número que registraba era de el de su casa, inmediatamente un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo invadió – "se la llevaron de emergencia al hospital" – fueron las únicas palabras que necesito para salir corriendo y dirigirse a una clínica no muy lejos de donde él y su familia vivían. Entro y preguntó en la recepción, lo mandaron a la sala B4 se dirigió a aquel lugar y pudo divisar a sus padres, a su suegro y a Eun Jo

-¿En dónde está?

-Está en emergencia, quieren saber la causa del desmayo – le respondió su madre

Pasó como hora y media cuando una enfermera aviso a la familia que la futura madre estaba a salvo al igual que el bebé, a todos les dio un gran alivio y Seung Jo sintió que podía respirar de nuevo

-por favor sean pacientes, podrán entrar hasta que la paciente despierte, aunque ahora tendrán que ser cuidadosos con ella… no ocurrió nada grave solamente fue un desmayo por cansancio y estrés ¿la paciente trabaja?

-Sí, ella trabaja – contestó el padre de la aludida

-Bueno pues tendrá que tomar ya su incapacidad, si vuelve a sobre esforzase es posible que la próxima recaída contraiga consecuencias para el bebé, yo les avisaré cuando puedan pasar a verla

Seung Jo se sintió culpable y miserable, había fallado en su labor como esposo y como padre, se preguntó si realmente se merecía a alguien como Ha Ni, y a su pequeño hijo o hija, si algo les llegara a pasar el sería el primero en aventarse de un puente

-Hyung, ella está bien, recuerda que es más fuerte y persistente que tú y yo juntos

-Tienes razón Eun Jo, gracias

Después de 15 minutos que parecieron eternos para la familia un doctor dijo que la chica ya había despertado y que podían pasar a verla

Ha Ni estaba sentada en la cama tocándose suavemente su vientre tarareando una canción de cuna

-¡Ha Ni! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué no le avisaste a papá que te sentías mal?

-Perdón papá, pensé que podía controlarlo, la próxima vez que me sienta mal te avisaré

-Lo importante es que estás bien y el bebé a salvo – comentó el señor Baek

-Tonta Oh Ha Ni

-¡Baek Eun Jo! Respeta a tu noona, Ha Ni… no nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos

-Si omoni, lo siento

-Bueno te dejaremos con Seung Jo

Cuando los demás salieron Seung Jo se acercó y se sentó en la cama – tonta ¿porqué quisiste hacerte la fuerte? – Seung Jo tenía los ojos rojos, pero no quiso llorar, no quería mostrarse débil frente a su mujer en esos momentos

-Perdóname, estabas tan ocupado en tu trabajo que… yo no quería molestarte

-Tú siempre vas a hacer mucho más importante que mi trabajo

-Perdón, Seung Jo… yo… tenía miedo – al decir finalmente estas palabras la chica lo abrazó fuertemente y él la correspondió dándole a entender que él era su refugio y que nunca más la dejaría sola

Al iniciar el noveno mes todo se había calmado, Ha Ni finalmente estaba en casa descansando y ayudando a su suegra en lo que la dejaba claro

-Ha Ni así no, tienes que mover las manos suavemente – la señora Baek y la castaña estaban bailando hawaiano, un baile que hacía bien a las embarazadas

-Mmmm ¿así?

-¿Estás ensayando para una audición? – preguntó Eun Jo mirándola desde las escaleras

-¿Audición?

-Estabas bailando Thriller de Michael Jackson ¿no?

-¡Hey! Estoy bailando hawaiano

-Eso parece todo menos hawaiano – la voz que más hacía feliz a Ha Ni sonó

-Hermanos tenían que ser – rezongó la embarazada

-Seung Jo, Eun Jo vengan, hagan con nosotras el baile de la maternidad – insistió su madre

-No gracias – dijeron ambos al unísimo

El joven doctor se sentó en el sillón y la chica se sentó junto a él – Seung Jo mira, Chris me lo dio es para la próxima semana – sonrió entregándole un papel con un anuncio de "clases de maternidad"

-Es cierto ella también está esperando bebé

-Con que no sean como ese bobo todo estará bien

-Eun Jo ¿cuándo te he enseñado a usar ese lenguaje? – le regañó su madre

-Bueno, si no quieres ir está bien, al parecer muchos esposos no…

-Iré, ese día lo tengo libre

-¿De verdad? – la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido

••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Una semana después •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿No está muy incómodo ese traje? – preguntó preocupada la castaña a su marido quien estaba utilizando un especie de traje que simulaba un embarazo*, él simplemente negó con la cabeza; el traje tenía una pancita de embarazada y pesaba alrededor de 10 kilos, al principio Seung Jo creyó que usarla era sólo una broma de la maestra pero cuando observo que los demás padres estaban poniéndosela incluso Bong Joon Gu, se preocupó pero con el mayor esfuerzo se la puso y sintió realmente cansancio principalmente en la espalda, ahora comprendía a Ha Ni, teniendo que esforzarse y aunque se cansará ella no lo mostraba, también sabía que las contracciones dolían horrores, estaba orgulloso de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, su mujer, su amiga, compañera y futura madre "mi caracol de Noé"

-¡Me siento tan feliz! – el llanto de Joon Gu llamó la atención de ambos

-Joon Gu – Chris le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonreía tiernamente – ahora sabes lo afortunada que me siento, ya quiero tener una barriga como la de Ha Ni – la extranjera miró hacia su amiga y ella sólo le sonrío

Al momento de prepararle comida al bebé, obviamente Joon Gu fue el mejor, puesto que era uno de los mejores cocineros del país. En cambio las personas tienen desventajas y Ha Ni la tenía en ese momento, Seung Jo probó un poco de lo que su esposa había cocinado y no se inmutó, entonces ella creyó que lo había hecho bien y decidió probar, pero una mano la detuvo -¿acaso quieres morir?

-¿Qué?

-Si te comes eso, estoy seguro que nuestro hijo sufrirá de algún mal

-¡Oye! Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo

-Ya te lo he dicho, para cocinar necesitas cerebro, así que yo me encargaré de la comida

-¡Qué chico tan malo! – Se acerco al oído de Seung Jo y le susurro – por eso no tendrás beneficios cuando ya no esté embarazada

Seung Jo sonrió de lado – Quiero ver que cumplas tu palabra aunque sé que no lo harás

Ella hiso una mueca y de repente le vino una contracción pequeña, seguida de otra más fuerte hasta que ya no pudo con el dolor y tuvo que arrodillarse, en ese momento todos se habían acercado apresurados a ella

-Ha Ni, entró en labor de parto, hay que llamar a una ambulancia – dijo rápidamente Chris

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente y llegaron al hospital de la Universidad Parang

-Cuando las contracciones se hagan nuevamente presentes por favor avísenos – dijo amablemente una enfermera, compañera de Ha Ni a la madre de Seung Jo

-Por supuesto señorita – hiso una reverencia en señal de gratitud y la enfermera hiso lo mismo saliendo del cuarto – Ha Ni, estás contenta, ya pronto será hora… conocerás a tu hija

-Aún no sabemos que será omoni – dijo sonriendo la chica que se encontraba sentada recargada en la almohada

-Es mi presentimiento, jamás me equivoco

-Conmigo te equivocaste – dijo Seung Jo entrando en la habitación

-Bueno… todos tenemos errores alguna vez – la madre hecho una risita

-Seung Jo… ¿estarás conmigo verdad?

-Por supuesto, ahora tienes que poner todo tu empeño

-Antes de eso… podría comer algo – sonrió tiernamente al doctor

Ahora los esposos y la madre se encontraban parados frente a unos de esas máquinas de botanas, esperando a que la chica eligiera lo que quería comer

-Ha Ni-ah ¿Quieres también algo de tomar? Hay de muchos sabores pero creo que el de uva sabe bueno

-Está bien omoni

Cuando regresaban al cuarto 3 enfermeras iban corriendo con una camilla en la cual pudieron distinguir a Hae Rea y a su sunbae de Universidad,

-Iré a ver qué ocurre – dijo Seung Jo alcanzando a – Sunbae ¿qué ocurre?

-Seung Jo, Hae Rea… Hae Rea, la encontré desmayada en su despacho y tenía sangre en la boca, tienes que ayudarla

-Tranquilízate. Haremos todo lo posible

Cuando llegaron al quirófano las enfermeras trataban de localizar a algún doctor, ya que Seung Jo era novato aún no podía tener una operación por sí mismo, sin embargo la situación tal vez lo pondría a él para dirigir la operación

-Enfermera Soo (la enfermera general) el doctor Park no responde, el doctor Son está en el extranjero por una conferencia y el doctor Go está en cirugía

-Enfermera Soo ¿Porqué no deja que el doctor Baek dirija la operación?

-El doctor Baek es un novato aún, sería arriesgado

-Aún así no podemos retrasar más sus signos vitales bajan cada vez más – dijo Seung Jo – Enfermera Lim intente de nuevo con el doctor Park, enfermera Hong preparé anestesia

-Bien, escuchen todos – la enfermera Soo llamó a todos – Está bien el doctor Baek dirigirá la operación, si seguimos así la paciente no soportará más, preparen todo

Seung Jo salió para avisarles a su esposa y a su madre que operaría a Hae Rea

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Es una úlcera perforada, lamento no poder estar contigo como te lo prometí

-Está bien, tienes que salvar a Hae Rea, te estaremos apoyando

-Esfuérzate ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

Seung Jo entro a quirófano y comenzó la operación - bisturí

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

45 minutos después Ha Ni sentía de nuevo las contracciones y su suegra avisó a la enfermera

-Ha Ni te prepararemos para la labor de parto ¿estás lista?

-Sí, estoy lista

La labor de parto comenzó, al parecer iba a ser un parto natural pero la doctora se dio cuenta de que el bebé venía enredado en el cordón umbilical así que tuvo que recurrir a la cesárea – Muy bien linda te vamos a anestesiar tú bebé viene enredado en el cordón pero no te preocupes estará bien, necesito anestesiarte para poder hacer la operación, te quedarás dormida tan sólo un momento ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo

-Tráiganme la anestesia general e inyéctenla intravenosa – dijo dándole órdenes a una enfermera, compañera de Ha Ni

Después de 5 minutos la enfermera ya se encontraba inyectando a la futura madre y ésta empezaba a quedarse dormida, así la operación comenzó

-Vamos a desenredar al bebé – mientras se encontraban haciendo la labor de parto el indicador de pulso empezó a marcar que el pulso de la castaña empezaba a fallar – Enfermera Choi ¿dime porqué no está respondiendo bien? – le preguntó mientras seguía sacando al bebé, quien ya se encontraba llorando

-La paciente es muy sana y es su primer embarazo

-Doctora, al parecer es una hemorragia interna – dijo otra enfermera

-Se desgarró el útero – dijo inmediatamente la doctora terminando de sacar al bebé y dándoselo a una enfermera – preparen inmediatamente un quirófano para la reparación del útero, ha perdido sangre también, preparen sangre para transfusión pero es para hoy, muévanse

La tensión en la sala de parto empezó a hacerse presente pasaban ya 30 minutos desde que la labor de parto había dado inicio, las hemorragias internas eran sumamente peligrosas si no se trataban a tiempo, podía llegar a ser mortal para la madre, la vida de Ha Ni estaba en total peligro, aunque el bebé estaba bien.

-Enfermera Kim, muéstrales el bebé a la familia y después a cuneros y también… avísales que operaremos a la paciente y pregunta si alguno de ellos es compatible de sangre, es muy escasa la que tenemos para la cantidad que ha perdido

La enfermera hizo lo ordenado y salió, ahora todos ya habían llegado incluso Seung Jo estaba llegando de la cirugía

-¿Ustedes son los familiares de la señorita Oh Ha Ni? – preguntó con el bebé en brazos

-Así es – afirmó el padre de la castaña

-Doctor Baek – dijo viendo al susodicho – Felicidades, ha sido niña

Seung Jo sonrió y recibió a la beba en brazos, era tan pequeña y tan hermosa, la madre de Seung Jo y ya abuela se acercó a verla

-Eres tan preciosa – dijo tocándole una mejilla, la pequeña estaba dormida

-¿Y mi esposa? – preguntó finalmente

La enfermera miro hacia abajo suspiro y comenzó a decirles la situación -La paciente a entrado en una cirugía hubo una complicación con el parto, el bebé está muy bien, pero la paciente… está en riesgo y es probable que no… que no salga de la cirugía, por favor sean fuertes por la bebé

Cuando escucharon la palabra riesgo inmediatamente empezaron a desesperarse y la señora Baek se desmayó, su esposo y Eun Jo lograron sostenerla para que no cayera, Seung Jo quedó inmóvil cargando a su hija y los ojos del padre del Ha Ni se llenaban de lágrimas

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué le pasó a mi esposa? – preguntó Seung Jo desesperado y casi gritando – Eun Jo con miedo de cómo reaccionara su hermano le quitó a la pequeña de sus brazos y la cargo el

-La paciente sufrió un desgarre de útero que provocó una hemorragia interna – la enfermera trató de ser lo más blanda posible – en este momento la doctora está preparando todo para comenzar a operar, debo serles sincera… la paciente ya ha perdido mucha sangre, también estamos esperando a que la transfusión llegue pero al parecer es escasa el tipo de sangre de la paciente ¿alguno de ustedes es compatible con la paciente, es decir de sangre O+?

Todos negaron

-Lo lamento, pero si no encontramos algún donante del mismo tipo de sangre que la paciente… ella no resistirá

-¿Qué tiempo tenemos? – Seung Jo miró con desespero a la enfermera mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer

-15 minutos es lo máximo, mientras tratamos de detener la hemorragia – miró con tristeza al doctor quien se sentó en la banca de espera y puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza comenzando a sollozar

Otra enfermera a cargo de cuneros llegó – tengo que llevarme a la bebé a cuneros – indicó la enfermera, cargo a la pequeña y se dirigió a cuneros

-Por favor señorita… ha, haga todo lo posible por salvar a mi hija, mi niña, por favor – suplicó el padre de la castaña llorando

-Haremos lo posible – dijo entrando de nuevo a la sala

Apenas pasaron dos minutos la madre de Seung Jo recuperaba el conocimiento y preguntó inmediatamente por Ha Ni

-Ella está bien ¿verdad? – Agarró el brazo de su esposo – dime que ella está bien

-Cariño, Ha Ni… Ha Ni…

En la sala de parto

-Doctora…

-Es arriesgado, no podemos comenzar, es muy poca sangre

-Pero contuvimos la hemorragia

-Si opero es posible que la hemorragia aún siga y eso sería como matarla inmediatamente, enfermera Kang ¿ningún donante?

-Aún no doctora

-Es demasiado joven

Afuera de la sala de parto

-No está en peligro ¿cierto? No puede, ¡No puede! ¡NO!

-Señora por favor guarde silencio – la doctora había salido al escuchar el grito de la suegra de la castaña

-¿Me está pidiendo que me calle? ¡La esposa de mi hijo… mi hija está en peligro ¿y me pide que me calle? – dijo la madre del doctor Baek

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, así que cálmese

-¡No pida que calme, no lo haré!

-Cariño – el señor Baek sujeto a su esposa y trató de alejarla de la doctora

-Señora, por favor, la entiendo

-No usted no me entiende ¡Usted no sabe que es estar a punto de perder una hija! ¡NO LO SABE!

-¡Si no se calma tendré que llamar a seguridad!

-¡Doctora la presión sanguínea sigue bajando! – una enfermera salió velozmente de la sala de parto

La doctora entró de nuevo a la sala – A quirófano ¡Ahora mismo!

Una enfermera abrió las puertas y la doctora junto con la otra enfermera empujaron la camilla

-Ha Ni… ¡Ha Ni! – gritó la suegra de la chica

El padre de esta sintió que no podía respirar y se quedó inmóvil viendo como a su hija, estática, la llevaban a una operación de vida o muerte

La familia Baek se destrozó al ver a Ha Ni, lucía pálida y le habían colocado el respirador artificial, Seung Jo se levantó y corrió junto con su esposa

-¡Ha Ni! ¡Oh Ha Ni! No puedes, no tienes permitido dejarme, tienes prohibido dejarnos a nuestra hija y a mí, si lo haces jamás te lo perdonaré – dijo el doctor Baek con total desesperación y sujetando una mano de su esposa

Cuando llegaron al quirófano la Doctora le pidió a Seung Jo que esperara afuera pero él se negó y se aferró a entrar con ella. En ese momento llegaron Joon Gu y Chris quienes se enteraron de lo sucedido en boca de Eun Jo

-¡Seung Jo! – gritó el originario de Busan

-¡Yo donaré! – dijo Chris a la doctora

-¿Es usted O+?

-Totalmente O+, déjeme salvar a Ha Ni

-Sra., lo lamento usted está embarazada, es contra las reglas

-Pero yo soy O+ y tengo la posibilidad de salvar a Ha Ni, déjeme hacerlo

-Aunque lo permitiera no aseguraría que su bebé estuviera bien, entiéndalo podría tener un aborto no provocado

-Pero… – la extranjera hizo una cara de impotencia – Lo siento Seung Jo – dijo mirando al mencionado

El sólo pudo asentir y bajar la mirada

-Doctora – una enfermera la llamó – tan sólo quedan 8 minutos

-Escúcheme Dr. Baek si en 3 minutos no hay ningún donante usted decidirá si me permite operar o no, si la opero existe la posibilidad de salvarse, debo serle honesta… eso sería casi un milagro pero si usted decide que no operé su esposa… fallecerá

-Es una persona tan fría – rezongo Joon Gu – ¿Cómo puede decir algo… cómo puede soltarlo tan fácilmente?

-Sr., Yo soy Doctora y tengo que ser fría para poder operar así es como somos ¿no es cierto Dr. Baek?

El no respondió

-¡Esperen! – el sunbae de la preparatoria de la castaña y el doctor apareció

-Me he enterado, yo la salvaré, extraigan toda la sangre que quieran

-¿Es usted donante O+?

-Correcto

-¿Ha ingerido drogas o toxinas?

-Practico tenis, soy deportista y los deportistas no necesitamos droga

-Entonces alégrese Dr. Baek, su esposa se salvará – sonrió la doctora – Señor sígame

Hizo lo indicado pero fue detenido por Seung Jo – Sunbae no sé como agradecerle

-No tienes nada que agradecer, salvaste a Hae Rea, aunque aún si no lo hubieras hecho yo salvaría a Ha Ni, esa chiquilla no tiene derecho a dejarnos

Seung Jo sólo sonrió

-Dr. Baek, puede estar en la operación… sólo sí promete estar quieto

El afirmó y entró con la doctora y su sunbae

Así comenzó la operación, hicieron la transfusión de sangre primero y Ha Ni respondió muy bien y su presión sanguínea se normalizó así que la doctora comenzó a arreglar el útero, Seung Jo agarraba firmemente la mano de su esposa pasó como hora y media y la cirugía terminó, había sido un completo éxito

-Se sentirá un poco mareado, pero se regulará tiene que tomar mucho líquido y suplemento de hierro, no puede ingerir alcohol durante 2 semanas así recuperará más rápido la sangre pero en sí su presión sanguínea está dentro de lo normal, acaba de salvar a esta chica señor

-Todo por esa niña que me hizo muchos favores antes

En una habitación Oh Ha Ni ya descansaba y se recuperaba muy bien, aún seguía dormida por la anestesia, junto a ella su padre y suegros estaban muy aliviados y contentos de que ella estuviera bien y fuera de peligro.

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos que más amaba en el mundo – Seung Jo… – logró decir con una débil voz

-Ha Ni ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, pero me duele un poco el vientre ¿Qué pasó?

-Es normal, tuviste una operación, entraste en riesgo

-¿Y mi bebé? ¿Cómo está? ¿En dónde está? – dijo incorporándose

-Tranquila – dijo ayudándola a sentarse – ella está bien

-¿Ella?

-Es niña

La castaña sonrió enormemente y abrazó a su esposo y el la correspondió, en ese momento entró Eun Jo quien para hacerse presente tosió un poco, traía a la pequeña en brazos

-Cuñada Oh Ha Ni te presento a tu hija

Ha Ni estiro los brazos para carga a su hija – Es tan perfecta, se parece a ti Seung Jo

-Claro que no, tiene todas tus facciones, esa frente aplanada, ojitos dormilones

-Pero tiene tus labios y tu nariz

-Eh yo… los dejaré a solas – dijo Eun Jo saliendo de la habitación

-Mi niña

-¿Has pensado en un nombre? – preguntó el padre

-Se llamará… Seung Ha

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué tiene? Es hermoso y perfecto como ella

-Está bien. Ha Ni…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Seung Jo besó tiernamente a su esposa y después miró a su hija – Bienvenida Baek Seung Ha

_***Por si quieren ver a Baek Seung Jo (Kim Hyun Joong) con el traje de embarazada vean "Mi gran mamá"**_

_**Okay para serles muy honesta me costó un poco de trabajo y no salió tan dramático como esperaba pero es el primer escrito dramático que he hecho así que críticas son bienvenidas y bien recibidas n.n**_

_**Para mí Seung Jo hizo sufrir mucho a Ha Ni y tenía ahora que sufrir él, ya le tocaba hahaha, pensé mucho en cómo hacerlo y creo que esto fue lo que más lo haría sufrir, lo sé fui un poco, muy malvada con Ha Ni, pero me dolió imaginármela pero todo es para demostrar los sentimientos del orgullosos Baek Seung Jo y pues ya ven que si tiene sentimientos (al menos aquí) xD es el Karma [¿Verdad Jaque?] Emmm ¿Qué más? Ah sí, como verán algunas escenas son tomadas del anime original 'Itazura na Kiss' y el nombre de la hija, lo saqué de los diarios de Seung Jo, no me lo inventé yo eh xD. Bueno ahora sí, jitomatazos, aplausos, golpes (?) ok eso no, pero espero que dejen un review, platíquenme ¿cómo les pareció? les gustó, ¿le falta algo? :3 Sus comentarios me hacen feliz n.n**_

_**Saludos y besos **_

_**Atte.- ƒeer'**_


	4. La primera vez de ser padres

_**¡Hola lindas! ^^ Pues sí ya estoy actualizando, como les había dicho ya había avanzado, bueno los capítulos serán más cortitos porque ahora contaré como lidiaron con su primer bebé... Ahora les tengo una propuesta: Ustedes me dirán ¿qué quieren qué pase en las anécdotas de nuestros hermosas protagonistas? Ustedes digan y yo lo plasmo en Word *u* ustedes pedirán y yo otorgaré, los pedidos serán elegidos por azar, así que será ya por pura suerte :)**  
_

**_Espero y les guste esta idea y me apoyen. Ahora los reviews..._**

**_Jaque; O sea que groserilla xD Hahahaha okay amiga está bien así recuerdo los buenos tiempos :3 Y es que tenía que sufrir el hermoso ingrato de Seung Jo y ya te resolví la duda existencial que tenías del nombe xD. Y sí ahora sí que no pudo hacer nada... hahaha que bueno que te gusto *.* me haces feliz con eso ^^_**

**_Yvania; Lo sé era hora de que el doctor Baek pagara todas juntas, aunque Ha Ni tuvo que pagar peor :S pero sufrió y demostó una vez más su amor por la chica n.n Y sí de hecho sí TKA y me encantó aunque el final se me hizo triste por lo de Xiang Qin u.u pero me gustó y sí de hecho cambia muchísimo Zhi Shu pero el doctor Baek se me hace más serio, aunque también lo iré cambiando poco a poco ;)_**

**_Jak hun_****_; ¡Qué bien que te gustó! :) Muchas gracias por el review n.n_**

**_Maria C._****_; ¡Graaaciaas! Y bueno si está muuy genial el drama taiwanés a mí también me hubiera gustado que así siguieran el coreano pero pues como el rating en Corea no fue como la esperaban, aún así vendieron a muchos canales extranjeros así que bien si pudieron seguir el drama Coreano pero bueno, ellos sabran ^^ hahaha Gracias :)_**

**_Ahora sí... a LEER ;)_**

* * *

_La primera vez… de ser padres_

El tiempo había pasado y la pequeña Baek Seung Ha tenía ya 7 meses, era realmente hermosa, se parecía a Ha Ni en el físico, sólo los ojos y labios los había sacado del padre y todos rezaban para que sacara también su inteligencia. Y aunque la pequeña Baek tuviera su cunita a ella le gustaba mucho dormir en medio de sus padres y como dicen por ahí, los hijos con las mamás y las hijas con sus padres y por consecuente con Seung Ha le encantaba que su padre le hiciera pucheritos y la cargara, claro que también amaba a su mamá.

-Ha Ni, Seung Ha está llorando de nuevo – dijo un adormilado Seung Jo, eran las 2:15 de la madrugada. En su cuarto ya la cama era matrimonial para que los tres estuvieran cómodos

-Tal vez tenga hambre – Ha Ni se sentó y cargó a la pequeña – bien Seung Ha hora de comer, la pequeña rió cuando su madre la cargo, también aún la pequeña tomaba leche materna l

-Te prenderé la luz – dijo Seung Jo levantándose y encendiendo la luz de la habitación. Regresó y se sentó en su cama acariciando la cabeza de su hija y viendo a su esposa

La castaña se desabotonó la camisa del pijama y como usaba un bra especial para darle de comer a su hija simplemente se bajó la tela que cubría su seno izquierdo – Seung Jo, no veas – dijo tapándose con un brazo

-Oh Ha Ni, te he visto eso y mucho más, tonta

-¡Ya! No digas cosas así enfrente de Seung Ha. No le hagas caso a tu padre pervertido

Seung Jo sonrió y beso la mejilla de su esposa y ella empezó a alimentar a su hija

-Parece que tenía mucha hambre, serás de muy buen comer pequeña – dijo Ha Ni arrullando a su hija

Para que Seung Ha se quedara dormida totalmente pasó media hora, así que volvieron a recostarla y ambos se quedaron dormidos también. El reloj marcaba las 4:50 iba amaneciendo y Seung Ha de nuevo lloraba

-Seung Jo te toca a ti – dijo Ha Ni con los ojos cerrados

El esposo se sentó y cargó a su pequeña – creo que hay que cambiarte el pañal – y así lo hizo –Seung Ha… debes dejar de comer tanto – y es que su hija estaba regordeta, no estaba gorda, tenía unos cachetes que la gente que la conocía quería pellizcárselos, apenas aprendía a balbucear y era una bebé muy activa –Y también aprender a usar el baño – ¿Quién diría que su vida sería una total aventura? Casado y con una hija que era un 'dolor de cabeza' como su madre, cambiando pañales, varias veces pensó qué hubiera pasado si sus hormonas de _chico caliente de 18 años _se hubieran despertado y hubiera sido padre tan joven, tal vez no tendría el trabajo que tenía, tal vez las cosas se hubieran complicado, aunque tal vez no se hubiera arrepentido.

De lo que estaba seguro era que era totalmente feliz al lado de su hermosa esposa e hija.

Seung Jo volvió a arrullar a su pequeña hija y esta se quedo plácidamente dormida, ahora el reloj digital ya marcaba las 5:20 de hecho en 40 minutos más el despertador sonaría para que los dos se despertaran, cuando los dos trabajaban la madre de Seung Jo se hacía cago de la pequeña, en el hospital los dos lucían muy cansados y desvelados pero obviamente valía totalmente la pena, todo por la pequeña lucecita que les enseño como ser padres por primera vez

* * *

_**Bueno ¿qué tal? Okay si ya moría por poner a Seung Jo cambiando pañales *u* hahaha bueno, bueno ya. Ahora regalenme un review hahaha por fa bueno como se los expliqué arribita, espero sus ideas para los siguientes capis.**_

_**Ahora sí me despidooo :)**_

_**Les mando un beso y Seung Jo otro ;) **_

_**[Lo tengo secuestrado o.o ... SJ- ¿en dónde estoy?... YO- Shhh, estoy hablando yo xD]**_

_**Hahaha ahora sí BYEEEE n.n**_


	5. Aún somos unos esposos apasionados

_**¡Hola! Sí, me tarde demasiado, lo lamento ahora no tengo excusa simplemente mi mente estaba totalmente bloqueada pero se desbloqueó después de varios golpes contra la pared (?) xDD Ok no. Bueno, bueno primerito que nada espero que todas las hermosas lectoras estén muy, muy bien :DD y con ganas de leer las patoaventuras de Seung Jo y Ha Ni :B**  
_

_**Reviews:  
**_

_**Jaque; Hay mujercita, me matan de risa tus comentarios y sí, el otro va de poco en poco porque es demasiado perversidad para una cabeza jaqueline! pero voy avanzándolo también para luego mandartelo y que seas la primera crítica xDD. Si es que Seung Ha tiene que sacar la inteligencia del padre y aprender a ir al baño por sí misma. Seung Jo sigue secuestrado luego te lo presto :B**  
_

_**maria. c; ¡Holaaa! :DD Graaacias por seguir aún el fic C: Y sí de hecho tome tú idea y aquí está *u* espero que te guste, y pues deja planeo su horario y luego te lo paso a dejar xDD**_

_**YumE MusuMe;**__** A mí también me encanta Leader es simplemente genial y loquísimo, es un U:zoosin *u* hahahaha Qué bueno que te gusto esta idea porque yo también quería verla en el dorama u.u pero bueno hay que ser imaginativos y creativos e imaginarnos cada escena, yo lo hago cada que escribo :B ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**YVANIA;**__** Hehehe gracias por el review, creee que los trato de adelantar lo más posible y ahora me demoré un poco pero para el siguiente prometo no hacerlo n.n Y ok ya que a ti también te gustó la idea que tienen que tener tiempo para ellos pues aquí viene este cap :)**_

_**Guest;**__** Gracias por leer y por el review y obvi tú idea será tomada en cuenta, de hecho de eso se tratará el próximo capítulo y es una BUENÍSIMA idea :DD espero que sigas aportando más!**_

_**Bien chicas MIL gracias por sus reviews y por seguirme apoyando, no sólo a mí sino a Seung Jo oppa y a Ha Ni unnie a que sigan haciendo presencia en mis relatos xDD hahahaha. Recuerden seguir aportando ideas :DD**_

_**To reeeaadd! ;)**_

* * *

_Aún somos unos esposos apasionados_

Era domingo en la tarde y estaba lluvioso, ambos esposos tuvieron ese día libre el cual iban a aprovechar para salir junto con su pequeña Seung Ha, que cumpliría un año en 2 meses más, a dar un paseo por el parque pero debido al clima se canceló la salida, así que tuvieron que quedarse en casa, al perecer Seung Ha había pescado un resfriado así que le dieron unas gotitas especiales para que no se enfermara más gravemente y las gotitas le provocaron un sueño tremendo y se quedó totalmente dormida y parecía que no despertaría en un largo tiempo.

-¿Porqué no aprovechan?

-¿A qué se refiere omoni? – preguntó incrédula la castaña que se encontraba sentada en la sala junto a su marido

-Bueno Seung Ha está dormida ahora y ustedes hace mucho que no salen solos

-Eso es porque ahora tenemos la responsabilidad de una hija – dijo como si nada el doctor, sentado leyendo el periódico

-Ni con una hija dejas de ser tan frio Baek Seung Jo

-Aún así Seung Jo tiene razón, ahora somos padres

La señora suspiró en resignación pero no se daría por vencida – Y si… salen hoy, puedo cuidar de Seung Ha

-No quisiéramos molestarla

-¡Ya! Es mi nieta ¿Cómo me va molestar cuidarla? Salgan, platiquen, diviértanse, hagan otro bebé…

-¡Omoni! – reprendió inmediatamente Seung Jo

-¿Qué tiene? Seung Ha necesita una hermanita, exacto necesita una hermanita, así que ustedes dos agarren sus cosas y salgan de la casa ahora

-Pero omoni… – la castaña iba a decir algo, pero su suegra la tomo del brazo y la jaló hasta el umbral de la puerta con todo y su bolso

-Ha ni-ah, aprovecha, ustedes dos han estado muy sofocados con el hospital y cuidando a Seung Ha, prométeme que se divertirán

La chica sonrió – está bien, se lo prometo

-Seung Jo, no dejarás que tu linda esposa se vaya sola ¿o sí? – Dijo su madre obligándolo a pararse del sillón y sacándolo de la casa junto con su esposa – Y recuerden que no tienen que llegar temprano – dijo eso último sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida mientras veía que ellos se iban en el carro – Ah, me huele a un segundo nieto

No dejaba de llover y en el carro reinaba el silencio total, hasta que el chico decidió romperlo

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Al lugar que sea está bien, mientras esté contigo – dijo Ha Ni sonriendo dulcemente

-Muy bien – Seung Jo se dirigió a una ruta con la cual la castaña no estaba familiarizada

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Dijiste que cualquier lugar estaba bien así que ahora no preguntes – contestó concentrado el padre y la castaña hiso una de sus típicas caras de enojo

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y Ha Ni rezongó – Seung Jo, tengo hambre

Pero el chico no dijo nada

El recorrido llevó casi una hora, lo cual quería decir que estaban algo lejos de casa, de repente la chica vio que Seung Jo se estacionó en frente de un hotel

-Ya puedes bajar – dijo Seung Jo mientras bajaba del carro

Ha Ni se sintió confundida y bajo del carro, miro el hotel nuevamente y se sintió aún más confundida –Seung Jo ¿a qué hemos venido? – le preguntó a su esposo, él sólo se limito a callar y caminar hacia la entrada del hotel

Por dentro el lugar era hermoso, el estilo era barroco, muy adornado, y tenía un fino toque de romanticismo Ha Ni se quedó estupefacta al ver la belleza del hotel, tenía una gran fuente en medio con la figura de un caballo, miro a su alrededor y pudo distinguir que la gente era de clases altas _"debí venir un poco más arreglada" _pensó la chica al ver a las demás señoritas ya que ella sólo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa de tirantes y su saco, calzando unos zapatos sencillos

-Vamos – la voz de su esposo sonó a sus espaldas y ella lo siguió, subieron al elevador y el oprimió el piso número 7, el último piso

Cuando el elevador llegó a su destino ambos bajaron y Seung Jo sacó una llave con la cual abrió una habitación y entró seguido por la madre primeriza

Al entrar Ha Ni se quedó sorprendida la habitación o más bien Suite era de lo más preciosa que había visto, pero hubo algo que la sorprendió muchísimo más, en la cama habían pétalos de rosa blanca, Ha Ni agarró una y la vio detenidamente y sonrió – Seung Jo… – dijo mirando a su esposo

-¿Te gusta? – dijo acercándose a ella

-Me encanta ¿Cómo planeaste todo esto? Se supone que iríamos al parque con Seung Ha

-¿No sabes que el todopoderoso Baek Seung Jo controla el clima también?

Ha Ni lo abrazó fuertemente y él la correspondió

-Esta noche tenemos el tiempo sólo para nosotros dos – Seung Jo le susurró al odio

Ha Ni alzó la cara para verlo directamente a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos hasta que Seung Jo se acercó para besarla ahora no tiernamente, no, ya no eran unos adolescentes, su matrimonio podría decirse que ahora estaba basado en un amor más pasional así que la besó con toda la pasión que tenía contenida y no paró de besarla hasta recostarla en la cama y quedar encima de ella

-Espera – dijo Seung Jo separándose de ella – ¿no tenías hambre?

-Creo que… ya se me quitó el hambre – dijo agarrando con ambas manos el rostro de su marido y besándolo nuevamente

Seung Jo le quitó el saco que traía Ha Ni y acarició suavemente la tersa piel de sus blancos hombros y Ha Ni le quito el abrigo a su esposo sin dejar de besarse, Seung Jo descendió hacia el cuello de su mujer besándolo también mientras que una mano traviesa de él se colaba por debajo de la blusa de la chica tocando el vientre de la muchacha mientras subía más y más

Tras beso y beso la temperatura de ambos cuerpos ascendía rápidamente hasta que la ropa de ambos llegó a estorbar, así que no tuvieron elección más que despojarse de sus prendas externas quedando ambos completamente desnudos, la excitación de Seung Jo era muy notoria que Ha Ni no pudo evitar aún sonrojarse aunque cada parte de los cuerpos de ambos los conocían a la completa perfección

Seung Jo se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica para penetrarla de una sola vez, así el ritmo de ambos cuerpos iba aumentando hasta llegar ambos al clímax

Los dos se recostaron cansados y con sudor en sus cuerpos

-Gracias Seung Jo, por ésta noche tan perfecta

Seung Jo sonrió – Sabes… debería llover más seguido ¿no crees?

Ha Ni se rió y abrazo a Seung Jo acorrucándose en su bien formado pecho y quedándose así ambos dormidos.

* * *

_**Bien chicas ¿qué les pareció? okay si no es tan explícito el Lemmon que en realidad es un Lime, pero es que se las estoy guardando para el aniversario de bodas xDD So... esperen con ansias :B hahahaha**_

_**Ya saben cualquier cosa que me quieran decir ya saben que un review y listo**_

_**¡Graciaaaas! :3**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Atte.- ƒeer'**_


	6. La primera vez de padre e hija

_**Hola! Oigan de verdad que su escritora es mentirosa, les dijo "actualizaré más pronto" y mirenme xDD perdón pero me llevarón a un paseo y regresé hace poco y ya ¡Capítulo terminado! Wii hahahaha**_

_**Jaque: Hahahahaha xD me quieres nada más cuando escribo xD si sé que ya quieres el aniversario oh niña hentai Cx ok, ok esperalo con ansias, ya sabes que para eso a veces se necesita un poco de paciencia yo también te quiero Jaquelina**_

_**Ninokaly: Muchas gracias por el Review y sí, ando revelando las facetas ocultas del hermoso Seung Jo :3 hahaha y por supuesto espera el Lemmon ;) que en ello se anda trabajando**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Wiiii nueva lectora, :D Gracias por animarte a leer las ocurrencias de esta escritora en proceso, me da muchísima alegría que te esté gustando y que te guste el estilo en el que escribo porque a veces para los escritores nos es difícil agarrar un estilo adecuado para que a los lectores se les haga entretenido y no pesado estar leyendo, esa es mi principal misión, darles entretenimiento y claro espera más aventuras de esta pareja**_

_**moonlight10060: Maar :DD buento tú y yo ya nos echamos una platicadita y bueno como ya te dije tu idea me pareció buenísima y de hecho ya sé como hacerla *u* hahahaha soy mala :B ok no pero ya la tengo en mente así que esperala :DD**_

_**: Otra nueva lectora *w* Holaaa! :D hahahaha gracias por leer y de verdad me está quedando lo pasional? Assa! ok, ok no voy tan mal ;) Gracias y claro tú también espera el Lemmon**_

_**wildsasuke-kun: Holaaa! En verdad la amaste? *O* ¡Muchas gracias! o sea no sólo te gustó la amaste, me acabas de hacer la tarde lluviosa :B owwww espero que este capi también te guste y que sigas la historia :3**_

_**Bueno, bueno mis queridísimas lectoras aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo acerca de un día entre padre e hija :3**_

_**Ahora tengo dos capis más y que los acomodaré así y les daré las fechas en que los subiré para que ahora sí ni su escritora se atrase y sepan cuando venir a leer :)**_

_**Sería el capítulo 7 :O ya 7 :3 Feliz, feliz, feliz bueno ya**_

_**7. Una idea que me dió moonlight10060 se titulará: Baek Seung Jo un celoso compulsivo y el hombre que más amo. (Publicación: Sábado 4 de Agosto)**_

_**8. El Lemmon que todas esperan con ansias xD: Nuestro apasionante aniversario de bodas. (Publicación: Sábado 18 de Agosto)**_

_**Hahahaha me matarán porque les deje hasta dentro de 3 semanas el Lemmon pero les confesaré que aunque he escrito 4 Lemmons aún es como que medio difícil escribirlos pero no se preocupen haré lo más pasional que salga de mi pervertida mente xDD**_

* * *

_La primera vez… de padre e hija_

-¿Seguro podrás tú solo con Seung Ha? – Preguntó una preocupada castaña acomodando un pequeño listoncito que tenía puesto la pequeña de 11 meses

-Oh Ha Ni, soy su padre ¿Cómo crees que no podré con ella?

-Está bien, bueno entonces… Seung Ha – dijo mirando a su hija y sonriéndole – No hagas desesperar a papá, a veces tiene un genio que…

-¡Oh Ha Ni!

-¿Lo ves? Diviértete mucho con papá – dijo mientras salía apresurada del auto

Era un jueves, Seung Jo descansaba pero Ha Ni no, al parecer hacía falta personal de enfermería ese día y por eso no tuvo el día libre, se lamento mucho de no poder estar junto a Seung Ha y Seung Jo y salir a pasear como una familia. A decir verdad se sentía un poco preocupada, en casa no había nadie, sus suegros y Eun Jo fueron de visita con unos familiares y no regresarían hasta el sábado por la noche, claro que los demás días les pediría a Min Ah o a Joo Ri que cuidaran de su hija, pero hoy le tocó al padre, Seung Jo no era la persona más amorosa del mundo pero esa pequeña niña era su adoración y lo sabía, así que por más que lo deseará ese día no iba a poder estar con ellos, entro al hospital, suspiró y decidió no estar triste y pensar en lo divertido que estarían padre e hija.

Llegando a casa Seung Jo sentó a la pequeña en su "periquera" pues ya era hora de su papilla de frutas, claro que como Seung Jo tenía cerebro la elaboración de la comida le llevo máximo 10 minutos mientras que a Oh Ha Ni le llevaba como 30 minutos, aunque debía reconocer que cada día su esposa mejoraba en la cocina. Seung Ha sentada en su "periquera" observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su padre, balbuceaba y se reía por las graciosas caras que de vez en cuando el doctor le dedicaba. Cuando terminó de preparar todo le dio de desayunar a su hija y esta comió muy bien, se podría decir que hasta se quedó con hambre, pero para su edad esa ración era más que suficiente

-Claro ahora quieres comer porque eres pequeña, pero cuando tengas 16 estarás como tú mamá observándote al espejo y diciendo que estás gorda sólo porque subiste 500 gramos – Seung Ha rió pareciendo entender lo que su padre le dijo – Bueno señorita terminaste de comer, es hora de tu siesta

Agarró el biberón que previamente había preparado cargó a Seung Ha y ambos subieron a la recámara del joven matrimonio, la recostó, reviso si estaba sucia y lo confirmó – Sé que sacarás mi cerebro, es por eso que a partir de mañana tomarás lecciones para que aprendas a avisar y te lleve al retrete – la limpió y le cambio el pañal mientras la pequeña agarraba una pulsera que Ha Ni había dejado en la cama y se la metía a la boca – ¡Ya! ¿Cómo puede tú madre dejar descuidadamente cosas en la cama sabiendo el peligro que eres?

Y es que la niña era una extraordinaria combinación de ambos, él sabía perfectamente que había sacado la inteligencia Baek pero que también sacó el carácter de "el caracol de Noé"

-Si serás como yo entonces tendrás muchos pretendientes – le dijo a Seung Ha mientras ella se entretenía con un peluche que Seung Jo le había dado – Pero sé que no amarás a ningún hombre más que a tu papá

Seung Ha echó un bostezo y Seung Jo la acomodó y tapó dándole su leche para que se quedará totalmente dormida, el reloj marcaba ya las 10:25 y es que Seung Ha se tardaba mucho en dormirse y así ocurrió, salió de la habitación en silencio y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió al estudio aún tenía cosas que revisar de sus pacientes, agarró todos los documentos que necesitaba y subió de nuevo a su habitación pues ya que la pequeña sabía rodar tenía que estar al pendiente de ella, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar y a hacer anotaciones, así pasó como 1 hora y un cacho más cuando de reojo se percató de que la pequeña se empezaba a mover, se levanto del asiento y se aproximo hacia donde su hija ella sonrió y estiro los brazos para que su padre la cargara.

Y él obedeciendo a la petición de su pequeña la cargo y ella echó una risilla era toda una aventura estar con esa pequeña, pero tan solo pasó media hora y le volvió a dar sueño a su hija

-Eres tan dormilona como un oso – le dijo su padre acomodándola nuevamente hasta que se quedó de nuevo dormida y el siguió adelantando trabajo

El reloj marcaba las 2:45 de la tarde según la castaña volvería hasta las 9:00 de la noche así que aún tenían 6 horas y 15 minutos para ellos solos

-Ven, Seung Ha te pondré en tu cuna un momento, toma – le dio un juguete para que se distrajera mientras él acomodaba un poco la habitación pues con Seung Ha que tenía la pequeña costumbre de aventar todo a su paso parecía que diario un remolino pasaba por su habitación

La pequeña tomo el juguete y empezó a jugar con él, aventándolo y recogiéndolo mientras Seung Jo limpiaba todo, Ha Ni normalmente se ocupaba del aseo de la habitación pero también era justo que él la ayudará aunque a su esposa realmente no le gustará porqué ella decía "Debes estar muy cansado… anda recuéstate yo limpiaré" ¿De dónde salió una chica como ella? Se preguntaba, bueno ahora que no estaba ella para impedirle mover un solo dedo haría lo que un buen esposo hace

En limpiar se tardó unos 40 minutos y Seung Ha seguía muy entretenida con el juguete pues también era musical

Cuando Seung Jo miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la comida, de hecho era muy tarde para la comida

-Rayos, Seung Ha no le digas a mamá ni a la abuela que se nos hizo tarde en el horario de la comida – la cargó y bajaron la sentó de nuevo en su periquera y preparó su comida y calentó la que Ha Ni le había dejado a él

-Espero no morir comiendo lo que sea que preparó tu mamá – le dijo a Seung Ha sonriéndole

Le empezó a dar de comer a su hija mientras él también comía –Admito que ha mejorado un poco aunque sigue sin entender que si no deja remojar bien los frijoles quedan duros

Terminaron de comer a las 4:30

-Vamos a cambiarte el pañal de nuevo

Después de eso Seung Jo prendió el radio y Seung Ha empezó a moverse era algo así como bailar así que la cargo y ambos empezaron a "bailar" ya que la canción era muy movida Seung Jo brincaba junto con Seung Ha quien encantada reía y gritaba fuertemente cuando terminó la canción el padre se dejó caer en el sillón junto con su hija y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, la puso en su andadera y ella empezó a caminar claro que antes de eso quitó todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su hija y que pudiera tirar

El reloj marcaba las 5:50

-Seung Ha vamos a bañarte

El baño tomó 20 minutos

La secó muy bien y le dio un pequeño masaje, le colocó un pijama azul marino con blanco y decorado con moñitos estilo marinerita, de hecho varia de la ropa que tenía Seung Ha eran regalos de Hae Rea quien se había convertido en su madrina, también varios conjuntos se los habían regalado las amigas de Ha Ni o Chris quien ya había dado a luz a unos gemelos, parecidísimos a Joon Gu aunque Chris estaba feliz Seung Jo le dijo que tal vez los niños no serían felices al parecerse a su padre

-Bien muchachita, es hora de dormir, las niñas buenas se duermen temprano – la acostó en su cuna pero Seung Ha empezó a llorar – Ya… debes de dormir en la cuna, no sé porqué tú mamá te acostumbro a estar en cama – Pero claro que a pesar de ser frío con la gente, con su hija era todo un Sol, así que la cargó y la acomodo en la cama matrimonial y aún así no dejaba de llorar –Lo que quieres es que me recueste contigo ¿verdad señorita?

Y así lo hizo se recostó con ella esperando a que se durmiera

El reloj marcaba las 9:10 y la puerta de la entrada se escuchó la castaña entró diciendo "Ya llegué" pero nadie respondió, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación encontrando a las dos personas que más amaba dormidas, sonrió tiernamente y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa sacó su celular y retrato aquella bonita imagen

-Ahora entiendo a omoni

Dejo su bolso en la pequeña mesa y se sentó en la cama, acarició la cabeza de su hija y después la mejilla de su marido, ambos profundamente dormidos. Se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio sacando unos papeles de su bolso

-¿Qué haces? – Ha Ni se sobre exaltó al escuchar a Seung Jo

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento

-Ya estaba despierto, esa foto – dijo agarrando el celular de la castaña – más vale que no la enseñes a nadie

Ha Ni sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-¿No dormirás?

-Duerme primero aún tengo cosas que terminar

-Termínalas luego

-¿Desde cuándo Baek Seung Jo dice esas palabras?

-Desde que está casado y tiene una hija – dijo tomando la mano de la castaña y levantándola de la silla

-Entonces ¿nos echarás la culpa Seung Ha y a mí?

-Tal vez… – le dio un beso – vamos a dormir

-Está bien

* * *

_**Ajdsjfdkañslkdjfkañsasnk Dígamne la verdad ¿les gustó? x3 Porque a mí sí :B bueno dicen que es más fácil ser padre que madre para mí los roles son iguales y que Seung Jo sea un pastelito con su hija no es tan fácil redactar, lo que sí estoy segura es que será un padre bien celocillo, bueno eso ya lo sabremos mucho más adelante ahora algo que he estado pensando como ya vieron arribita con el aniversario serían 8 capítulos ahora es momento de la verdad ¿Lo dejo hasta los 10 capítulos? ¿Que el final sea en el capítulo 10? o lo sigo Ustedes opinen :D Ustedes pidan y yo concedo n.n**_

_**Definitivamente escuchando a SS501 me inspiro más :) Hahahaha**_

_**Un saludo y un beso a TODAS las bellas lectoras n.n Cuidense y nos leemos hasta el 4 de Agosto ;)**_

_**atte~ ƒeer'**_


	7. Baek Seung Jo un celoso compulsivo y

_**Holaaaa! hahahaha 4 de Agoste eh, eh les dije así funciona mucho mejor :3 Ahora sí ya no tendré excusas y, y, y actualizaré más rápido y así... xD Bueno, bueno niñas, niñas... porfavor sigan mandándome ideas :B Por favor hahahaha**  
_

_**Jaque: Hahahaha yo sé que lo amas y más porque es Seung Jo y lo mejor es imaginar a Hyun Joong así hahahah lo amo *u* Sí eres convenenciera hahaha yo también te amo Jaque unnie, esas líneas harán famosas a Seung Jo n.n hahaha lo sigo hasta que Ha Ni y Seung Jo se hagan pasitas? Bueno está bien lo pensaré :B**_

_**SweetEngel: Holaaaa! :D Oye hahaha en el capitulo anterior contesté tu review pero como al poner "punto" seguido de una palabra no se puede ver por no sé que diablos tu nombre no me apareció :S Por eso no te pongo "punto" en tu nick xD Awwww gracias y pues a petición de todas la continuaré y en serio me alegra así mucho, muchísimo que te esté gustando porque... siento que cada capi lo hago mejor, hahaha tú juzgarás n.n ¡Gracias por el review! Espero leerte en este capi también**_

_**moonlight10060: Wohooo! holaa! n.n Uhhh gracias por comentar también ü y bueno mi querida amiga, pues... aquí está el capi con tu maravillosa idea maligna, dramática espero de todo corazón que te guste, en verdad lo hice con mucho gusto para ti y pues ojalá y sea de tu agrado y sino, házmelo saber xD hahahaha**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hahahaha creo que todas tenemos intriga de ver a Seung Jo como padre de una adolescente que quién sabe como les salga la niña si rebeldona o tan seriesito como él pero... por supuesto que lo seguiré y ya sé como hacerlo n.n ¡Gracias! :D**_

_**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: WIiiii ¡nueva lectora! Hola y pues bienvenida seas a este fic que hace aquí tu humilde escritora hahahah Pues contigo ya van 4 que me piden que lo siga hasta que Seung Ha se haga adolescente y pues lo que pidan yo concedo y claro espero seguir leyéndote en los capítulos que siguen n.n**_

_**pkisser: Holaa! Hahahaha ansiosa por el aniversario? Si yo también pues hay que hacer muchos preparativos, comprar cosas, rentar local, ok no xDD hahaha gracias por el review :)**_

_**Kathleen Kurayami: Yo cuando terminé de ver el dorama inmediatamente quisé escribir algo pero preferí ver las demás versiones para sacar varias ideas del comportamiento de Seung Jo :B Gracias por leer el fic :) Y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado**_

_**wildsasuke-kun: Es que Seung Jo celoso hace una cara tan hermosa xDD hahaha si me hiciste el día lluviosa, de ideas y así ;) hehehe Muhísisisimas Gracias, me encanta que te encante el fic :DD hehehehe**_

_**Ufff pues chicas, chicas, chicas! A leer se ha dicho... :D**_

* * *

_Baek Seung Jo un celoso compulsivo y el hombre que más amo_

Era un sábado soleado y muy refrescante, Ha Ni tuvo sólo medio día de trabajo así que a las 4:00 estaba llegando a casa

-¡He vuelto! – dijo gritando fuertemente

-Me dejarás sordo un día de estos – contesto Eun Jo sentado en la sala – Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Sólo tuve medio día así que me vine rapidísimo para acá ¿En dónde está Seung Ha?

-Seung Ha, mira mamá ha regresado – la suegra de Ha Ni salió de la cocina cargando a la pequeña

-Hola preciosa, ven con mamá – Ha Ni cargó a su hija – hey estás más pesada cada día más ¿le diste algún problema a tú abuela?

-Siempre es un ángel, qué bueno que regresas temprano

-Tuve suerte, me gustaría salir a comprar unas cosas para Seung Ha así que me la llevaré

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o que Eun Jo vaya contigo?

-¿Y por qué yo?

-¡Baek Eun Jo!

-Está bien omoni, me gustaría ir sólo con Seung Ha

-Bueno pero te mucho cuidado Ha Ni ¿Quieres que te lleve al centro comercial?

-Me llevaré la carriola y me iré caminando, de todas formas no está tan lejos, así Seung Ha podrá respirar aire fresco

-Está bien… Aigoo eres tan buena madre, lo supe desde que te conocí

Ha Ni rió – No es para tanto omoni, bueno me voy sino se hará tarde

Ha Ni colocó a Seung Ha en la carriola y se fue.

Caminó tranquilamente por la calle, a pesar de que era sábado era uno de esos días tranquilos sin mucho tumulto y en dónde es muy agradable salir a dar un paseo, siendo sincera Ha Ni quería mucho pasear con Seung Ha, había visto hace 2 días un hermoso vestido, estaba un poco caro pero pensó que se le vería muy bien a su pequeña así que le diría a Seung Jo que fueran juntos un día libre pero aprovechando que salió temprano hoy quiso ir con su hija, Ha Ni era normalmente muy amorosa con su pequeña, había veces que le daba un poco de celos que casi todo el tiempo Seung Ha quisiera estar en brazos de su padre pero no lo tomó muy en serio ya que pues es su papá y esas ganas de quitarla y dejarla en la cuna para que Seung Jo sólo la abrace a ella era totalmente ridícula, tanto que cada que la recordaba se echaba a reír como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo

-Sabes Seung Ha… papá normalmente es muy frío y no le interesa mucho lo que pase o piense la demás gente, pero cuando se lo propone es un maravilloso príncipe… ojalá y encuentres a alguien como tu papá

Después de caminar hasta aquella tienda de ropa para niños y niñas entraron y la chica le señalo a la encargada el vestido que había visto antes, era un vestido floreado de cuello en V y sin mangas, muy refrescante para la época que se venía de calor aunque apenas estuvieran en febrero quería anticiparse de comprar mucha ropa pues su hija crecía y varios mamelucos ya no le quedaban, pero para las demás compras le pediría a su esposo que la acompañará

-Aquí está señora

La verdad se le hacía muy extraño que la llamaran señora pero seguramente se acostumbraría

Le probó el vestido a Seung Ha y este le quedó perfectamente a la pequeña, parecía que ese vestido fue diseñado especialmente para ella – te ves hermosa mi amor – Seung Ha sonrió pareciendo entenderle a su mamá – me lo llevaré señorita

-Muy bien ¿pagará en efectivo o tarjeta?

-Efectivo

-Serían 120,00 Wons

Ha Ni pagó la cantidad aunque fuera un poco caro no le importó, tomó la bolsa con el vestido y de nuevo puso a Seung Ha en la carriola

-Bueno vamos a casa Seung Ha – puso la bolsa en el compartimiento que tenía abajo la carriola y salieron de la tienda

Ha Ni iba un poco distraída pensando en qué cocinarle a Seung Jo para la cena que no se dio cuenta de que había machucado a alguien con la carriola – ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento!

-Oh Ha Ni, vaya sigues siendo torpe

-¿Kim Gi Tae sunbae? (Para quienes no lo recuerdan, es el chico que le pidió una cita a Ha Ni en el capítulo 11)

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Ha Ni! – dijo jalándola del brazo y abrazándola y Ha Ni por supuesto se alejó inmediatamente

-Sí, fue demasiado tiempo – dijo sonriéndole al chico

-Escuché que finalmente te casaste con Seung Jo y supongo que ella es tú hija

-… pues sí, así es me casé con él y sí ella es Seung Ha mi hija y de Seung Jo

-Vaya… si no me hubiera ido a estudiar al extranjero tal vez no te habrías casado

-¡Gi Tae sunbae!

-Jajaja era broma ¿vas para tú casa? Vamos te acompaño

-Eh ¿Está bien? Debes estar ocupado

-Pues la verdad no, así que anda no te hagas del rogar si quieres me llevo a Seung Ha

-Eh, no, no, está bien yo la llevo

-Bueno vamos – dijo muy sonriente como siempre

_Por favor que Seung Jo no nos vea juntos, por favor que Seung Jo no nos vea juntos _– rogó la castaña en su mente mientras llegaban a la casa – Gracias por acompañarnos Gi Tae sunbae

-No hay de qué espero verte muy pronto o espero que algún día salgamos

Ha Ni suspiró – Gi Tae sunbae… estoy casada y tengo una hija

-Lo sé, es sólo que… no sé porque elegiste a ese engreído

-Sunbae, Seung Jo no es ningún engreído – dijo la madre defendiendo a su marido

-Está bien no te enojes, me voy… pero antes – se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Seung Ha – adiós pequeña un gusto en conocerte – le dijo sonriente típico de su carácter

Ha Ni sonrió un poco – Adiós sunbae – se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa

-¿Sabes algo? – Le preguntó antes de que entrará – Esa hija debería ser mía

-¡Gi Tae sunbae! ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Esto – se acercó a Ha Ni y la jaló e intentó besarla pero antes de que pudiera pasar eso alguien lo jaló y le propicio un golpe en la cara

-¡Seung Jo! – gritó la castaña cuando lo vio

-¿Qué intentabas hacer imbécil? – preguntó levantándolo y agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa – ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ellas! ¡Entendiste!

-Tranquilo Seung Jo, no lo haré… por ahora. Pero te diré algo más… Esa hija que tienes… como me hubiera gustado que fuera mía

-¡Lárgate!

Después de decir eso se alejó de aquel lugar dejando a un furioso Seung Jo con la cara roja y si pudiera verse hasta humeando, de verdad que si Seung Ha y Ha Ni no hubieran estado allí lo habría matado

-¿Qué hacía él aquí? – le preguntó fríamente Seung Jo a su esposa quienes ya se encontraban en su habitación y Seung Ha estaba sentadita en su cuna jugando con un oso de felpa

-El me acompañó a casa

-Y ¡¿en dónde estabas tú?! ¿Saliste con él?

-Seung Jo… ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Y por qué demonios te acompañaría hasta tú casa

-Salí con Seung Ha y me lo encontré, se ofreció a acompañarnos a casa y ya, no te imagines cosas

-Que no me imagine cosas ¡Oh Ha Ni! Te estabas besando con ese bastardo

-¡No me estaba besando con él!

-¿Y lo que vi? ¿Fue acaso una ilusión mía?

-El intento… besarme pero en ese momento llegaste tú

Seung Jo suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer sobre la cama, sentado

-No quiero que salgas más – Sentenció finalmente el doctor

-¿Qué? – Ha Ni no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, jamás vio a Seung Jo así, normalmente lo que él hacía era ignorar la situación, actuar frívolamente con ella hasta que el enojo se le pasará pero hoy al parecer estaba más que furioso

-Que si vas a salir o sales conmigo o simplemente no lo haces

-Tú no puedes prohibirme eso si tan sólo fue una casualidad que me lo haya encontrado ¿a caso crees que… que te soy infiel?

Seung Jo la miró y luego desvió la mirada – no lo sé

-Eres un idiota, ¡ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA BAEK SEUNG JO! – dijo acumulándosele lágrimas en los ojos

Seung Ha se espantó con el grito que soltó su mamá y empezó a llorar

-Ya hiciste llorar a Seung Ha – Seung Jo salió enojado de su habitación para meterse a bañar

Ha Ni agarró a Seung Ha y la abrazó llorando ¿Cómo es que Seung Jo podría creer que le era infiel? En los años que llevaban de casados JAMÁS había tenido ojos para nadie más que para Seung Jo y nunca los tendría, realmente estaba enfurecida, triste y decepcionada, así que cuando Seung Ha se calmó y paró de llorar Ha Ni la dejó de nuevo en su cuna se asomo a la sala y comedor no había nadie, tal vez Eun Jo y su suegra habían salido. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y sacó una maleta empacó como pudo ropa de ella y de Seung Ha se apresuró bajo cargando a Seung Ha, empaco también comida para la pequeña la abrigo muy bien la colocó en la carriola y se marchó

Seung Jo mientras estaba en la ducha recapacitando y calmándose, realmente esa para nada fue la forma correcta de hablarle a Ha Ni, debía disculparse y decirle que por supuesto el no creía que Ha Ni le fuera infiel cuando en ese momento un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos _la puerta_ pensó y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, cerró la regadera y simplemente se enredo una toalla en la cintura y corrió hacia su habitación y lo que más temía pasó, ni su esposa ni su hija estaban inmediatamente bajó las escaleras rogando que estuvieran abajo pero no estaban abrió la alacena y confirmó que la comida de Seung Ha no estaba así como sus biberones o su plato de comida, subió de nuevo a su habitación y se cambio a una velocidad increíble bajo de nuevo y salió de la casa corriendo hacía cualquier dirección gritando en nombre de Ha Ni

La chica estaba llegando a una casa, una casa que por cierto era muy parecida a la de la familia de Seung Jo lo pensó varias veces y decidió tocar el timbre de la puerta ya que la noche comenzaba a enfriar bastante

-Ha Ni ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ha Ni entró a la hermosa residencia, el estilo era parecido al neoclásico, ella tenía los ojos hinchados, y estaba muy callada. Seung Ha ya había caído dormida

-Lamento interrumpir tan tarde pero fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé

-Está bien, pero dime ¿Qué pasó? La maleta… Seung Jo y tú volvieron a discutir

Ha Ni asintió con la cabeza

-Ah chiquilla tonta, eso pasa en todos los matrimonios, si no, no sería un buen matrimonio… anda no hagas enojas más a Seung Jo y regresa a casa

-No puedo… – dijo Ha Ni con la voz entrecortada y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos – Hae Rea, él… él… ha desconfiado de mí

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ha Ni le relató todo a Hae Rea detalle por detalle

-Ah así que Gi Tae volvió, al parecer si estuvo algo grave pero escucha, Seung Jo es hombre y es tú esposo si no se hubiera molestado, sería mucho más extraño que el haberte llamado infiel. Tienes que volver con él, por hoy tú y Seung Ha se pueden quedar pero piénsalo, un hombre celoso es a veces signo de que te quiere… mientras no te golpee no hay problema – dijo una sonriente Hae Rea

Ha Ni se recostó a Seung Ha en la cama, para ser una habitación de huéspedes era muy bonita y estaba muy bien cuidada

-Seung Ha… – dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hija, recostándose y abrazándola para quedarse dormida

Era la 1 de la madrugada y Seung Jo apenas entraba a su casa, estaba sudado y cansado, no la había encontrado, llamó varias veces a su celular y como era de esperarse lo mandaba a buzón – Ha Ni… en dónde diablos te metiste

-Seung Jo ¿porqué…? – Su madre aparentemente preocupada puso una cara de nerviosismo – ¿En dónde están?

Seung Jo sólo la miró y subió las escaleras sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de su madre y Eun Jo asomado desde su cuarto vio como Seung Jo se secaba los ojos _Hyung… estás llorando_ no quiso preguntarle nada y le dijo a su mamá que estaba bien y para que se quedara tranquila le mintió diciéndole que su cuñada le había mandado un mensaje de que ella y Seung Ha estaban bien

Seung Jo cerró la puerta de su habitación y se quedo quieto, parecía una estatua… vio que el peluche favorito de Seung Ha estaba aún en su cuna y lo agarró y miro detenidamente y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, no soportaba la idea de haber perdido a Ha Ni y a Seung Ha, apretó aquel peluche lo más fuerte que pudo para lanzarlo finalmente a la pared y tirando la silla de la pequeña mesita y pateando algunos muebles, no puedo evitar dar uno que otro grito, cansado y realmente triste y enojado consigo mismo se recostó esperando que Ha Ni lo llamará no importaba si lo llamaba a las 3 am pero él quería escucharla de nuevo, estaba demasiado arrepentido, quería verla y abrazarla como todas las noches pero esa noche definitivamente no pudo hacerlo.

El reloj marcaba las 8:15 y su celular lo despertó, contestó inmediatamente

-Hae Rea…

Ha Ni apenas se despertaba, aunque en realidad no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño, Seung Ha ya estaba despierta y Ha Ni sonrió – buen día, preciosa ¿Ya tienes hambre? – ven vamos a desayunar pero antes hay que darnos un buen baño

Después de bañarse se vistió y después vistió a la pequeña Seung Ha y la peinó. Bajaron al hermoso comedor en dónde Hae Rea ya estaba acomodando todo

-Hae Rea buenos días, déjame ayudarte

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Un poco… – miró hacia el piso

-Está bien… dame a Seung Ha – Hae Rea cargo a la pequeña y la sentó en una sillita que había comprado especialmente para ella

Ha Ni ayudo a colocar los cubiertos y lo demás necesario -¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?

-¿Y que mi omelette se queme, no gracias?

Ha Ni hiso una mueca y se escuchó el timbre

-Ah debe ser el que entrega el periódico ¿Podrías abrirle?

-De acuerdo

Ha Ni se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, con ojeras y ojos hinchados mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Seung…

La castaña no pudo terminar la oración porque las manos de su marido la sujetaron y la beso como si el mañana no existiera

-Ha Ni… lo siento

-No, lo siento yo… no debí irme tan precipitadamente

-Yo te ofendí, no fue justo para ti

Ha Ni comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su marido y fue correspondida

-No me vuelvas a dejar, la próxima vez que lo hagas te buscaré de nuevo y te mataré ¿está bien?

-Está bien – dijo Ha Ni sonriendo

-Seung Jo bienvenido ¿te gustaría desayunar? – preguntó Hae Rea cargando a Seung Ha

Él se acercó y cargo a su hija y la beso en la frente, la pequeña rió y como ya sabía dar besitos le dio uno a su papá

Al mediodía regresaban de nuevo Seung Jo y Ha Ni a casa

-Entonces ¿me extrañaste mucho?

-Sí

-Tanto que rompiste la puerta del clóset

-… Sí – dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma

-Estabas sumamente celoso que…

-Ha Ni ya te lo dije, no lo repetiré

-Entonces – se detuvo la chica y sonrió

-¿Qué? – volteó a verla

-Bésame – pidió cerrando los ojos y poniendo la boca para que la besara

Seung Jo sonrió y le dio un beso a la chica y Seung Ha empezó a tartamudear

-¿Quieres tú también un beso? – le preguntó a su hija y se lo dio – Démonos prisa

-Está bien, tendremos que tener una buena excusa mañana en el hospital

-Qué más da, estamos juntos

-Seung Jo…

-¿Mmmm?

-Te amo

-Yo también

* * *

**_AJdkhajslañ ñsñañlsd? Seung Jo ¡PORFIN HACES ALGO NORMAL! Hahahahaha sí, sí ya era justo xD_**

**_Bueno les platicaré que, cuando estaba viendo el dorama y salió ese chico Kim Gi Tae bien acá pidiéndole una cita a Ha Ni me emocioné tanto y dije ¡A fuerza, Seung Jo estará celoso! y los ojos de 'te voy a matar hijo de $%&#' que Seung Jo le hacía hahahaha lo amé, lo amé, lo amé en lo personal me gustó el chico muy atento y todo, algo hostigante pero me gustó :3 Ah, como me hubiera gustado que en el dorama el golpe se lo hubiera dado Seung Jo y no Joon Gu pero bueno ya._**

**_NIÑAS, NIÑAS, NIÑAS... YA LISTAS PARA EL LEMMON? Ya es el próximo capítulo, miren que lo estoy haciendo apasionado pero quiero que decreten la última palabra, esto lo hago más para las personas que no sé si lo sean o no, sensibles ante este tipo de temas, y tengo que hacer la pregunta como toda escritora profesional xDD ok ni tanto ¿El Lemmon lo quieren leve o fuerte? recuerden que al hacerlo fuerte incluye muchas cosas, o actos que pueden ser incómodos para las lectoras es por eso que les hago esta pregunta :) Espero sus respuestas_**

**_Bueno pues ahora si, fin del capi :) les gustó, no les gustó?... Review :DD Todo es bienvenido ah y les tengo una sorpresa xDD_**

**_-¡Con ustedes Baek Seung Jo!... Anda saluda_**

**_-¿Quién eres?_**

**_-La persona que te hace hacer tantas locuras xDD _**

**_-A mi no me engañas. Eres la que nos espiaba a Ha Ni y a mí el otro día y... *Es empujado por la escritora*_**

**_-Y bueno Seung Jo les manda muchísimos besos y abrazos _**

**_Ok ya ._. su escritora sufre de esquizofrenia xDD Ya Byeeee, no leemos en el otro capi_**

**_Las amo! _**

**_atte.- ƒeer :3 _**


	8. Nuestro apasionante aniversario de bodas

_**¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé es tarde .-. pero mis papas y mi hermano tienen la culpa ¬¬ bueno pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? hahaha ustedes diganme que sí xDD**  
_

_**Pffff en serio soy yo o hace calorcito hahaha ok no ._. :B Pues les contaré que a pesar de que no es el primer Lemmon que escribo si ha sido el más fuerte y ustedes tendrán el privilegio de leerlo xDD Bueno ya este pues pues pues reviews! Ah les cuento el chisme de que alguien (Jaque) me apuro a subir el fic xDD me mando un mensaje y yo toda asustada porque estaba concentrada escribiendo y suena mi celular y pff me espantó xP**_

_**Jaque: hahahah mujercita desesperada, bueno aquí tienes a Seung Jo imaginatelo desnudo, así como Dios y sus papas lo trajeron al mundo xDD Hahahaha me recordaste que el Lunes entrabamos a la escuela xB ok ok hahaha si estamos locas Jaqueline y así nos ama Hyun Joong (?) Ok no :P hahahaha**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Holaaa hahaha celoso pues puede que ocurra más seguido ;) Y pues porfin llego la parte más ansiada por todas las lectoras :DD Disfruta este cappiii :)**_

_**moonlight10060: Hahaha de nada sabes que para lo que quieras, lo que se te ocurra tu nada más hazmelo saber y así :DD y espero en serio que no te incomode el cap que me da gusto y me relajó saber que eres de mente abierta así que no habrá mucho problema hahah Gracias!**_

_**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Jujuju yo también quería que en el dorama Seung Jo lo golpeara TT TT pero nunca ocurrió xDD bueno haha está bien somos muchas de mente pervertida, te lo aseguro, :D espero que te guste este capi**_

_**wildsasuke-kun: Ya sé :( Hubiera sido de hecho Keita y hacerle sentir a Seung Jo unos celos así bien intensos para que se le quitara lo payaso xDD pero bueno tal vez lo hagan como la versión taiwanesa que dos años después sacaron la segunda parte o.o ¡Quiero segunda parte! xDD me quejaré con la MBC xP hahahaha Disfruta el lemmon uff hahaha**_

_**SweetEngel: Hahahaha Ese Seung Jo es un loquillo pues cuando quieras te lo presto :) hahaha ok no ._. :P Si en el dorama esa escena de luna de miel la dejaron inconclusa, yo quería saber qué clase de bóxers usaba Seung Jo xD digo para regalarle unos hahahahaha pues este si es de piel a piel y mucho más :B**_

_**paulitalita: Heey Hello! Thank you so much for reading, my english isn't no good but i really hope you keep reading if you like the fic :) Really Thank you so much and I wonder Where are you from? :) Please Keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chaper :) Greetings**_

_**zuki-uchia: Muchísisisimas gracias! y me da más que alegría que te guste :) me dan muchos más ánimos para continuar y continuar :3 ¡Saludoos! espero leerte en otro review n.n **_

_**pkisser: Hahahah se vale ser pervertida, que mira más pervertida la escritora eh, Gi Tae, yo lo amé porque era muy lindo :3 pero demasiado hostigoso y si de a esas íbamos creo que prefería a Joong Gu :) :DD hahahaha n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si chiquillas de mente sucia (habla la que escribió aquellas perversiones) xDD neh la verdad cuando me pongo nervioso me río como tonta y así estaba hace unos momentos mientras escribía xDD y mi familia se me quedaba viendo extraño :B **_

_**Bueno niñas este es el capítulo 8 diganme cuál será el 9 :) qué quieren que ocurra en el 9 diganmelo y cuando tenga una idea de ustedes porfavor luego pasen a mi perfil porque ahí pondré la fecha de publicación y el título del siguiente capi :3**_

_**A LEEEEER las salvajidades de Seung Jo y Ha Ni **_

_**Existe la palabra salvajidades (?) como sea a leer**_

* * *

_Nuestro apasionante aniversario de bodas_

¡Ese era el día! El día por el cual Ha Ni había estado desvelándose varias noches atrás para pensar qué harían ese día tan especial para todos los casados. Su hermoso aniversario de bodas, ese año cumplían 3 años de casados, ella estaba sumamente entusiasmada que no cabía en su alegría, su querida suegra le había dado ya varias opciones que podrían realizar en su aniversario, a la castaña le había gustado mucho la idea de una cena en la playa pues le pareció romántico y sacado de una bella historia de amor, claro no tan bella como la de ella y el doctor, que por cierto actúo como si en verdad no supiera nada, como si no se acodara que ese día contrajo alianza con la hermosa, distraída, descuidada y algo torpe Oh Ha Ni, aunque había sido en contra de su voluntad realmente agradeció a su madre internamente, muy internamente porque sabía que por lo mismo del enlistamiento a su servicio militar tal vez no tendría oportunidad y quería estar con la chica lo más pronto posible, aunque debe de mencionarse que aunque era obligatorio hacer su servicio en la milicia, el hospital de la Universidad insistió que él debía de quedarse a seguir con su labor pues hacía mucha falta un hombre como él así que nadie sabe cómo, pero Baek Seung Jo se libró del entrenamiento. Y siguiendo mencionando al perfecto doctor hay que decir que en realidad, no sabían si era completa demencia o en realidad se le había olvidado pero en la mañana se levantó como siempre, saludo como siempre, regaño a Ha Ni como siempre ¡Todo era como siempre! La madre se preocupó pensando en que realmente el no recordaba una fecha TAN importante como su aniversario, llevaban ya 3 años juntos, no cualquier pareja aguantaba tanto tiempo y muchos realmente felicitaron a Oh Ha Ni por aguantar al insensible de Seung Jo, aunque la verdad su corazón se había vuelto más blando.

Ese día los dos trabajaban y se podría decir que en el hospital el ambiente estaba más pesado que de costumbre, pues había sucedido un choque de dos autos y 3 personas resultaron gravemente heridas. Inmediatamente llamaron al doctor Baek, Seung Jo sabía que al ejercer una labor como médico se enfrentaría a ese tipo de situaciones, pero simplemente había casos que realmente lo dejaban impresionado y agradecía inmensamente a Dios que eso no le pasara a ningún miembro de su familia.

Cuando llegó su descanso decidió salir a respirar aire fresco y relajarse un poco, esta última realmente no podría hacerla porque la enfermera Oh ya estaba afuera esperándolo con una caja de almuerzo

-Seung Jo, comamos juntos – dijo entusiasmada más de lo normal, cosa que le extrañó un poco al chico pero no le dio importancia

-¿Esto no me causará ningún daño severo? – preguntó desconfiado

-Claro que no, ahora si lo he hecho bien

-¿Lo probaste antes?

-…Realmente no pero… sabrá bien

Después de convencer al Doctor Baek que sabría bueno y probarlo, se arrepintió internamente estaba de acuerdo que su comida ya no sabía tan pésimo pero seguía siendo mala en la cocina, cosa que para su suerte o no, eso jamás cambiaria

-Seung Jo… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¿Porqué tendríamos que hacer algo?

-¿Cómo que porqué? No bromees así… ¡Oh! Ya sé estás ocultándome algo, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? Está bien ya no te preguntaré más, no vemos en la noche dijo la castaña marchándose

¿Qué mosco le había picado a su esposa? Se preguntó Seung Jo, cuando de repente una palabra se cruzo en su cabeza _¡mierda!_ Una palabra que maldecía porque el grandioso genio Baek Seung Jo había olvidado su maravilloso aniversario de bodas.

Pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de pensar en un regalo adecuado para su querida esposa, pero es que la verdad era que ya le había comprado casi todo, bolsos, ropa, perfumes, maquillaje, zapatos, joyería y eso que él no era un esposo consentidor pero no podía evitar comprar cosas cuando pasaba en frente de un aparador y pensaba _eso se le vería muy lindo_ entrar y comprarlo para darle la bolsa como si nada y que después ella sonriera, gritara, lo besara y finalmente terminaran tendiendo sexo como dos salvajes, ah esa era la otra cara de la moneda porque ambos ya conocían a la perfección la anatomía del otro y cada que _lo hacían_ buscaban nuevas formas de… 'entretenimiento' exploraban nuevas formas de sacudir esas emociones haciendo lo que mejor hacían desde hacía ya 3 años. Porque Seung Jo a pesar de que ya no era el chico de 18 años de sangre caliente, si era el esposo de 21 años de sangre súper hervida y como un buen hombre pues cuando su instinto se lo pedía el no dejaba ni siquiera respirar a Ha Ni claro que sus actividades _sexuales_ se habían detenido momentáneamente por Seung Ha, no era correcto que una pequeñita viera esos actos tan… lujuriosos.

Seung Jo's POV

Está bien, todo está bien traté de pensar por 2 horas qué es lo que podría hacerle a Ha Ni en nuestro Aniversario, pero simplemente no podía cada que se venía una idea a la cabeza alguien me interrumpía, doctores, enfermeras, recepcionistas, pacientes ¡incluso el personal de la cafetería! ¿Qué demonios pasaba con todos hoy? Me sentí mal por haber olvidado el aniversario, está bien me sentí fatal por olvidarlo pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que realmente pensé que sería en una semana y aún seguía confiándome, realmente Ha Ni se veía demasiado entusiasmada, incluso se arregló, demasiado para mi gusto, es decir, no es que se vea mal o no me guste… pero ¡Todos se la pasan mirándola! Ella no es de usar mucho maquillaje, pero hoy no impidió verse hermosa con las mejillas rosadas, aquella cosa que usaban las mujeres para las pestañas, sin exagerarlo pero mi esposa parecía una princesa y los doctores, enfermeros y pacientes le dieron muchos 'cumplidos el día de hoy' la verdad me pareció extraño ya que yo me fui primero de casa porque tenía que llegar temprano, cuando escuché a un doctor decirle a una persona de intendencia "¿Viste ya a la enfermera Oh Ha Ni? Se ve realmente bonita hoy" u otro comentario que le dijeron en persona y que sin querer escuché "Se ve demasiado hermosa hoy enfermera" Claro que no me ponía celoso, para nada… sólo que no me pareció correcto que alguien elogiará a una mujer casada, porque es de mala educación y… la verdad si me puse celoso, era un tema que había tratado con Joon Gu el otro día y que me costó mucho darme cuenta de ese sentimiento que últimamente había estado persiguiéndome.

Pero después de lo ocurrido con Gi Tae a quién no quiero ver en un extenso tiempo, sería mejor si no lo veo nunca pero el mundo es demasiado pequeño, tan pequeño que ahora me encontraba a Ha Ni con sus demás amigas enfermeras y ese chico que durante su preparación para su profesión la seguía como perrito faldero, bueno que quede claro que le dejé más que explicado que Ha Ni es mía.

Ha Ni's POV

Seung Jo sabía actuar bien, mintiéndome acerca de que en realidad no sabía nada de este día, es un genio y es imposible que se le olviden fechas tan importantes como estas.

En todo el día traté de no cruzármelo porque iba a ser capaz de preguntarle qué haríamos hoy y no quería arruinar la sorpresa que me tuviera preparada Seung Jo. Todo el día la verdad estuve muy inquieta y la jefa de enfermeras me regañó más de una vez y me preguntó si algo malo me sucedía y pues no pude evitar decirle que era el aniversario de Seung Jo y mio a lo que ella sólo dijo fríamente "no pierdas la cabeza en esto" nadie comprendía mi felicidad o más bien nadie quería compartirla, pero mientras Seung Jo estuviera conmigo y compartiera su vida con la mía me era más que suficiente.

Ahora lo estaba viendo se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba y no pude evitar sonreír y lanzar un suspiro pero en vez de que se detuviera para decirme algo se siguió como si nunca me hubiera visto, era tan frío, corazón de piedra. Había veces en que simplemente no soportaba su actitud indiferente y mis amigas de el hospital me preguntaban si nos habían obligado a casarnos a lo cual me negaba inmediatamente, es cierto que omoni adelantó la fecha de la boda pero en primer lugar fue Seung Jo el que dijo que se quería casar conmigo así que no fue mi culpa.

Aún recuerdo ese día tan hermoso de nuestra boda, lo había soñado tantas veces claro que después de varias interrupciones en nuestra luna de miel finalmente me convertí completa y únicamente en la mujer de Baek Seung Jo

Seung Jo's POV

En verdad no quise ignorar a Ha Ni pero no sabía que decirle, seguía tratando de formular una cita perfecta pero en realidad nada se me ocurría, caminaba en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me sorprendió

-¡Ya! Baek Seung – Esa voz que me llamó la atención se me hacía tan familiar y voltee para confirmar que era mi madre quien me había gritado

-Omoni ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Le pregunté viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, de nuevo traía puesto uno de sus camuflajes inservibles, al menos en mí porque a mi esposa la engañaba muy bien

-Seung Jo-ah seguramente andas muy ocupado, pero dime ¿planeaste algo para el día de hoy verdad?

Abrí y cerré la boca sin decir palabra alguna mientras mi rápido cerebro formulaba una excusa factible pero mi madre por extraño que parezca fue más rápida

-Aish no tienes nada preparado… Ommo ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-Tengo muchas que hacer omma – dije como si nada

-Este muchacho bueno debes agradecerme esta vez, toma – me extendió un papel – es la dirección del restaurante en cual hice la reservación a las 8:30 p.m. no lleguen tarde y esta otra – me extendió otro papel – Es la dirección del hotel

-¿Hotel? Omoni… – dije suspirando

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sabía que serías tan frio, en esa hoja también está escrito el código de seguridad para la habitación, Seung Jo hazlo bien

-Está bien, ¿con quién dejaste a Seung Ha? – le pregunté a mi madre tranquilamente cuando ella abrió los ojos como platos

-Ommo ¡Seung Ha!

-¡Omoni! ¿Cómo puedes…?

-Ya, tranquilo, crees que soy irresponsable como tú, está con Eun Jo… Nos veremos mañana hijo y no te preocupes por Seung Ha está bien cuidada

Mi madre a veces me desquiciaba completamente pero esta vez no pude evitar pensar "Te amo mamá" me había salvado la vida, literalmente

POV's END

El reloj marcaba ya las 8:00 y ambos caminaban en dirección al auto, subieron y no dijeron nada en todo el trayecto camino al restaurante, cuando llegaron les asignaron las mesas y cenaron muy amenamente

Cuando por fin había llegado el momento de la 'acción'

Entraron a la habitación del hotel, Ha Ni estaba un poco colorada y no sabía si era porque el clima estaba muy cálido o sus hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas nuevamente se adelanto y miró lo bonita y colorida de la habitación cuando sintió a los largos brazos de Seung Jo rodearla y abrazarla fuertemente y después sintió el cálido aliento de Seung Jo en su cuello para después sentir su tibia lengua besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, era obvio le quedaría una pequeña marca después de eso.

La chica se giró estando en sus brazos aún y lo besó, lentamente fueron caminando en dirección a la cama y se dejaron caer. Los besos continuaban, Seung Jo despojó a Ha Ni rápidamente de aquel precioso vestido que portaba aspiro de nuevo el aroma de su cuello y de nuevo lo beso y bajó hasta los hombros los cuales mordió, no sabía porqué pero Seung Jo tenía cierta adicción a morder el cuerpo entero de su esposa.

Ha Ni desabotonó la camisa de Seung Jo y con las yemas de sus dedos trazo el pecho y abdomen del doctor haciendo que a Seung Jo se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y mordiera más fuertemente los hombros blanquecinos de la chica. Después de dejar en paz los hombros de Ha Ni dirigió sus manos hacía su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador de la castaña y dejarla completamente descubierta de la parte superior, acarició finamente cada uno de los pechos de Ha Ni ocasionándole cada vez más excitación, la chica lanzaba jadeos entrecortados diciendo el nombre de su marido mientras que el se ocupaba de 'mamar' los dos pechos de la chica igualmente mordiéndolos, se había dado cuenta de que en la parte inferíos del seno izquierdo de la chica había dejado un pequeño moretón, ese moretón ya había sido como desde hace dos semanas, sabía que a veces se le olvidaba que ella era un tanto delicada en cuanto a su piel, pero como le encantaba esos actos por parte de su marido.

Ha Ni arqueaba la espalda y se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir algunos gemidos mientras que sus manos ansiosas desataban el pantalón de Seung Jo y cuando lo logró los bajo y Seung Jo ayudo a quitárselos, después posicionó las manos a lado de las caderas de Seung Jo y jugó con el resorte del bóxer para después meter la mano dentro de estos y rozar con el miembro de su esposo a lo cual Seung Jo sacó un gemido ahogado y dando una vuelta dejo que Ha Ni se quedara arriba de él así que era el turno de que ella jugara

Lo beso en los labios para dejar un camino de besos húmedos en todo su perfecto abdomen y con un movimiento quitar finalmente los bóxers a Seung Jo, completamente sonrojada aunque claro antes ya lo había hecho así que se podía decir que estaba acostumbrada beso la punta del pene de Seung Jo, se podría decir que era una nueva 'fase experimental' que estaban descubriendo y que era muy efectiva, Seung Jo cada vez se excitaba más y más, hasta tener a su gran amigo más duro que una piedra y tener a Ha Ni jugueteando con él simplemente hacían que sus hormonas de esposo ardiente se calentaran se podría decir que se sentía como el Sol así de caliente. Ha Ni por su parte hacía más actos que jamás se habría imaginado es decir, hacer sexo oral, está bien era completamente normal en parejas, es sólo que jamás se había imaginado a ella en esas situaciones tan… extremas pero para nada le desagradaba mientras él y ella lo disfrutaran todo era perfecto. La castaña con su mano agarro el firme pene de Seung Jo estirándolo delicadamente como si fuera una pieza valiosa de algún museo de erotismo para después metérselo completamente a la boca claro que… para ser sincera no le cabía todo.

Después de eso Seung Jo la giro nuevamente quedando ahora el encima e hiso exactamente lo que ella aunque a Ha Ni aún le daba un poco de vergüenza y Seung Jo tuvo que separar sus piernas para tener acceso a su húmeda cavidad, rozó con su legua la intimada de Ha Ni y sabía perfectamente que la debilidad de su amada esposa era justamente esa y cada que rozaba la lengua con el clítoris Ha Ni temblaba y se estremecía y sentía que su vientre explotaría

Cuando Seung Jo sintió que la castaña estaba suficiente húmeda coloco su miembro en la cavidad de ella y entro en un rápido movimiento moviéndose lentamente hasta ir subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas mientras de nuevo se dirigía al cuello de la chica y mordisqueaba como un salvaje y Ha Ni enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Cada embestida era más rápida y potente y los gemidos incrementaban

Hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax y Seung Jo 'se vino' dentro de ella y se dejó caer al lado de ella

-Feliz aniversario Ha Ni, Te amo

-Feliz aniversario Seung Jo, Te amo… más que a mi vida

* * *

**_AJkdjskafhkasñ{lfkñfghjskdñasldñasd{asdjhb xDD sigo riendome como tonta ¿les gustó? fue fuerte? hahaha yo sé que hasta se imaginaron el tamaño del fiel amigo de Seung Jo superdotado n.n hahahahha _**

**_Bueno niñas las amo así intensamente y pues disculpenme por la hora pero, ya entre a la escuela y x_x *muere de cansancio* a veces no duermo mucho pero en serio trataré de subir más temprano, mi reloj marca las 8:39 y pfff mi idea era subirlo como a las 6 pero x_x *vuelve a morir de cansancio* aparte de que su familia la secuestra su escritora se quedó medio dormida._**

**_Bueno, bueno mis niñas preciosas tengan un bonito fin de semana n.n_**

**_Y saben algo el Lunes es mi cumple :3 hahah cumplo 16, de verdad no sé ni para que lo pongo pero nada más me gusta que me feliciten hahahahah :DD xDD *se da más de su importancia* :P_**

**_Annyong ~ ^^_**

**_atte. ƒeer ~ :3_**


	9. ¡Seung Jo es un hombre casado!

**¡Holaaa! Sí, lo sé, mátenme . pero entonces ya no seguiría con la historia hahahah. Ok pues primero les pido UNA ENORME DISCULPA ahora sí me pasé más allá del límite pero bueno les tengo muchas explicaciones: Entre en exámenes, tenía trabajos para entregar, estaba demasiado estresada y luego falleció un profesor mío al cual estimaba mucho y pues eso sí me bloqueó un buen, sé que tal vez esos no sean motivos suficientes, pero en verdad les debo una gran GRAN DISCULPA no creí tardarme tanto, pero no se preocupes trataré de ya no tardarme pero esta vez si fue por motivos, un poco fuertes.**_  
_

**Jaque: ¡Hey! hahahaha sí me tardé mucho :P no tenía inspiración, ya te lo había comentado xD Y sí, eres una... depravada sexual, yo lo sé, no quieras engañarme xD Pero... todavía te debo el Lemmon de los 5... remember that? hahahaha no importa luego te lo paso ;)**

**zuki-uchia: ¡Hola! hahaha muchas gracias por el review y también por tus buenos deseos C: Y yo creo que no eres la única que desea a un Seung Jo así, es como el sueño frustrado de todas nosotras :B ¡Espero leerte en este capi también! n.n**

**wildsasuke-kun: Hahaha que bueno que te gustó el Lemmon porque pfff, a mi me fascinó xD Ese Seung Jo... siempre tan confiadito, lo tenía bien merecido para que cuide mejor a Ha Ni y pues de paso que se le quite un poco lo cotizado xD Saludos :)**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: ¡Holis, holis! :) Me da gusto leerte de nuevo y muchísimo más que te haya gustado, lamento demasiado la enorme tardanza, ojalá y sea de tu agrado este capi n.n y Gracias por tus buenos deseos :)**

**paulitalita: Hello darling! Thank you so MUCH, I feel really excited, it's fantastic that my fic** **is read by people from other countries and different language, that that gives me more courage to continue writing... Thank you, I hope read you in this cap too. Kisses :3**

**SweetEngel: ¡HOLAAA! Ay en serio me dan ganas de ir a golpear Group eight por dejar tan inconcluso el dorama, por ejemplo, en la luna de miel... faltó más pasión, en las telenovelas mexicanas enseñan hasta lo que no deben, pero lo enseñan cosa que también debieron de mostrar en el dorama xDD Hágamos una carta muy fuerte a Group eight y a la MBC pidiendo continuación y una escena candente hahahaha. Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones :3**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: ¡holitaa! n.n Bueno hasta el genio Baek Seung Jo tiene sus... cosas por olvidar, y bueno no lo escribí taaaan fuerte porque sé que hay alguien que es un poco pequeña leyendo el fic, pero tal vez haga un fic especial de puro "sexo, sudor y pasión" hahaha y te lo dedicaré a ti ¿te parece? :) hahaha Gracias por review.**

**PaUsagi Shields: ¡Hola bonita :)! Muchísimas gracias, varias personas se sorprenden de que escriba como una persona un poco adulta cuando apenas voy en mis plenas felices peleas de hormonas :) Pero bueno, lo que pasa es que yo como hace unos 2 años, por "error" leí un Lemmon y entonces me empecé a leer más lemmons, ya sabes la pervertida no vino hoy xD pero pues dije, va, vamos a escribir uno y mi primer Lemmon fue para una historia que estoy escribiendo con una amiga, recibió buenos comentarios y yo feliz de la vida empecé a escribir más y pues mira, ahora soy... una experta xDD bueno ni tanto :3 Pero te agradezco demasiado, hahaha aunque creo que me halagas mucho, pero me haces sentir muy feliz C: Y gracias por tus felicitaciones también n.n ¡Besos!**

**Kari Kim86: Holaa C: me da gusto que te esté gustando y ay :') me hace feliz tener más lectoras. Espero que lo que siga escribiendo te guste aún más n.n**

**Bien ahora sí, 3ra llamada, 3ra ¡comenzamos!**

* * *

_¡Seung Jo es un hombre casado!_

Ha Ni's POV

Sí ya, estaba completamente enfurecida, tenía tantas ganas de reventarle un platón de barro en la cabeza a Baek Seung Jo, es decir, TODOS sabían que Seung Jo estaba casado o al menos eso es lo que yo suponía pero no era así, hace un momento salí corriendo del hospital … estaba cansada, sudada, empapada y más cosas terminadas en 'ada'. Y es que habían ciertas personas, enfermeras sobre todo, que no respetaban las pertenencias ajenas, tal vez sea porque Seung Jo no traía puesto su anillo o 'lazo' como le llamaba porque no le dejaban portarlo en el hospital, tontas cuestiones de seguridad, pero eso era ridículo porque entonces todo lo que se movía y era femenino se le acercaba y empezaban a coquetearle descaradamente, especialmente una enfermera novata, era una extranjera, para ser precisa una inglesa llamada Renee Murray, bueno mi pronunciación no era muy buena varias veces me regañaron con decirle 'René' en vez de 'Reny' como era la pronunciación correcta pero eso no importaba, lo que pasó fue algo que me sacó de mis cabales:

Era una mañana hermosa y frívola pues la temporada lluvias se empezaba a hacer presente y Seung Jo y yo salimos apresurados al hospital cuando vimos por primer vez a esa chica, se había sacado una beca a Corea para estudiar enfermería, lo cual quería decir que es muy inteligente, nos la presentaron, sinceramente a Seung Jo no le dio mucha importancia y fue amable como con todos pero el pánico me entró cuando la chica le sonrió y él correspondió, es decir, Renee es hermosa, es como 6 cm más alta que yo de tez blanca y pelirroja de ojos verdes, en verdad que es muy linda así que me preocupé pero sabía que Seung Jo no tendría ojos para nadie más que para mí o eso creía pues algo realmente desagradable pasó:

Yo estaba con una de mis amigas enfermeras platicando acerca de la recuperación exitosa de un paciente de mediana edad y la enfermera Soo, enfermera general, me llamó para que fuera a ayudarle a Renee pues decía que aún era algo inexperta sólo que cuando fui a ayudarle ella pudo controlar muy bien la situación incluso mejor que yo, entonces la enfermera Soo me regañó pero le di poca importancia y regresé a mis labores, últimamente estaba un poco cansada pues Seung Ha se había enfermado de una leve gripa y no podía dormir bien, Seung Jo se había quedado 4 días consecutivos en el hospital a hacer sus guardias, pensé en quedarme para hacerle compañía pero Seung Ha me necesitaba más, bueno hasta ahí se podría decir que casi todo estaba normal, excepto por cierta mujer que sin enterarme le hizo compañía a Seung Jo aquellos 4 días, es decir, no estaba enterada de aquello por: Seung Ha estaba muy inquieta y me necesitaba, las demás enfermeras nunca me comentaron nada y yo creía fielmente en Seung Jo que no quise estar cuestionándolo, pues ya tenía que ser más madura, aunque sea un poquito más.

En fin en esos 4 días muchas cosas pasaron, Seung Jo se hizo muy amigo de aquella novata, no le prohíbo que tenga sus amistades, así como yo tengo las mías… pero esto estaba demasiado mal: Ella se la pasaba colgada de Seung Jo TODO el día, era desesperante y aparte de todo sínica pues cuando veía que me acercaba inmediatamente usaba lenguaje formal con Seung Jo, normalmente le hablaba informalmente, no quisiera caer en los chismes pero… me han estado advirtiendo que Renee podría arruinar el hermoso matrimonio y familia que Seung Jo y yo tenemos ¿Qué haré?

Seung Jo's POV

La he notado rara, de nuevo, últimamente se hace la disimulada, hace como que no me ve o cosas por el estilo, normalmente hace eso cuando me ve con Renee y… ah, era eso, ¿cómo es que el genio Baek Seung Jo no se había dado cuenta de esa obviedad?

Si bien era cierto que Ha Ni era una celosa y que se le había contagiado un poco del orgullo Baek. Normalmente Renee pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo porque cuando llegó notó mi fluidez excelente en el inglés y me pidió que fuéramos amigos y pues no me negué a ayudarle a una extranjera, ya que ella no conocía aún muy bien nuestra cultura pero pedirle a Ha Ni que entendiera eso era como pedirle a un manzano que me de mangos, es decir, imposible.

Se pasó el resto del día ignorándome, pero llegaría la hora de irnos a casa pues mis guardias se habían terminado y hablaría seriamente con ella.

Nuestra pequeña Seung Ha se había enfermado, afortunadamente no de gravedad pero me preocupaba y me lamentaba el no haber estado con ella, aunque Ha Ni siendo enfermera sé que sería excelente y la cuidaría más que a su vida y ¡oh! Era ella, mi esposa caminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba, tenía la cara malhumorada.

-La enfermera Soo me pidió que te entregara estos papeles – me dijo sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos

-Gracias – le respondí, ella era orgullosa pero yo más

-Y me pidió que te preguntara si estás muy ocupado

-Estoy libre ahora

-Entonces ve a la sala de pediatría, necesitan ayuda allí

-¿Estás en esa sala?

-Si…

-Voy en un momento – ella asintió y con la misma faceta de enojada con la que vino se fue, realmente el matrimonio era algo pesado, pero ¿qué les puedo decir? Era Ha Ni, sino tiene celos hasta por un mosquito no es ella

Así pues me dirigí hasta la sala de pediatría, recordé mucho a Seung Ha… la extrañaba demasiado, quería llegar ya a casa y abrazarla fuertemente, mi pequeña…

Entré a la sala y Ha Ni estaba allí platicando sonriente con su amigo… el otro enfermero que se la pasó acosándola mientras estudiaba y su otro amigo… o amiga… rarito o rarita en fin, se le veía muy feliz y cuando su amigo/a me vio me mando un beso ¿qué clase de amigos se conseguía Oh Ha Ni?

Claro yo no era nadie para juzgar a esas personas porque… ellos cuidaban muy bien de Oh Ha Ni, así que de cierta manera que jamás demostraría, les estaba muy agradecido.

-Doctor Baek – escuché que la enfermera Soo me llamaba y fui hacía ella

-¿Qué necesita enfermera?

-En realidad no es nada muy grave, sabe… estoy preocupada

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Pues, dirá que soy muy entrometida pero… a la enfermera Oh no se le ve muy bien estos días, ha estado muy estresada y tiene unas ojeras ¿se está alimentando bien la enfermera Oh?

-Bueno, no sabría decirle muy bien, he estado en 4 días consecutivos de guardias así que…

-¡Ah! Eso ya lo sé… más bien me refería si… ¿tienen problemas de matrimonio? Usted sabe, yo también soy mujer casada, tengo 3 hijos y es muy difícil, hace poco me comentó la enfermera Oh que Baek Seung Ha se había enfermado, por cierto ya está muy grande cuando la trajo…

-¿La trajo?

-¿No lo sabía? La trajo anteayer, la pequeña tenía una fiebre fuertísima así que le dimos un antibiótico, adecuado para ella, debe de estar mucho mejor

-Ya veo…

-Le quería mencionar una última cosa… no es de mi incumbencia ni sé qué relación tenga con ella pero… trate de no estar tanto tiempo con la enfermera Murray, ya sabe de por sí como es su esposa, tal vez esa sea la razón de el estado de la enfermera Oh – me murmuro lo último y me dejó pensativo – Bueno doctor Baek lo dejaré, ¿podría supervisar a las enfermeras?

-De acuerdo

-Gracias – hiso una reverencia y se fue, en verdad es que yo ya sabía que Ha Ni tenía celos por Renee, era más que obvio, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer mal su trabajo, si la enfermera Soo me decía eso era porque entonces Oh Ha Ni no se había estado desempeñando adecuadamente, ya hablaría con ella en casa para no hacer mal entendidos.

El reloj marcaba las 11:47 pronto acabaría mi guardia y podría irme a casa, ya no había visto a Ha Ni así que supuse que ya se había marchado a casa, comencé a preparar mis cosas y a cambiarme para ir a casa.

Cuando dieron las 12 yo ya me estaba despidiendo de mis compañeros y del demás personas del hospital así como también varios pacientes, crucé las puertas del hospital y una gota me calló, estaba lloviznando, lo bueno era que llevaba el carro así que no había mucho problema, me dirigía al estacionamiento cuando vi entonces una silueta y pensé que podía ser Ha Ni, me aproximé a ésta y descubrí que era Renee, ella volteo y me vio

-Seung Jo – dijo sonriente y se acerco a mi hasta quedar a una distancia digamos un poco… no tan convencional para ser sólo compañeros de trabajo así que retrocedí unos cuantos pasos

-¿Sabes si Oh Ha Ni ya se marchó?

-Por supuesto, se fue como hace media hora – dijo sonriente

-Ah… ya veo ¿También te vas ya?

-Sí, pero ningún taxi pasa y está lloviendo demasiado… ¿podrías adelantarme a una estación de metro?

Lo pensé un poco, pues como estaban las cosas con mi esposa no quería que alguien nos viera y le fuera a contar cosas falsas a Ha Ni, miré a ambos lados asegurándome de que no había nadie allí viéndonos y acepté total, sólo era un pequeño adelanto para que no se mojara

Ha Ni's POV

Se me había hecho un poco tarde y de seguro Seung Jo ya había salido, pregunté en recepción y me dijeron que apenas hace unos 3 minutos que salió y corrí a alcanzarlo, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al estacionamiento y entonces los vi, ella se subía al carro de MI marido, me escondí tras un pilar para que no pudieran verme pues no quería hacer una escena.

Seung Jo's POV

Llegué a casa y subí al cuarto lo más rápido que pude pero Ha Ni no estaba, me asomé a la cuna y Seung Ha estaba dormida, toque su pequeño rosto, estaba normal de la temperatura, el antibiótico que le dio la enfermera Soo sirvió de maravilla, salí y toqué la puerta del baño, nadie contestó así que me asomé y ver si Ha Ni se estaba bañando y por el ruido de agua no me escuchaba pero no estaba tampoco, entonces escuché que la puerta de la casa se cerraba y bajé a ver y ahí estaba empapada con los labios morados. Me acerqué rapidísimo, me quité la chamarra que llevaba puesta y la cubrí pero ella se la quito y la tiró al piso y sin decir nada subió las escaleras y escuché como se metía al cuarto de baño y abría la llave de la regadera. Regresé a nuestra habitación y me puse el pijama, tomé un libro de neurología y me metí entre las cobijas, sentado leyendo el libro, pasaron 25 minutos y Ha Ni entró en el cuarto vestida con el pijama también y con el cabello seco, se recostó dándome la espalda, yo dejé el libro en la mesita de noche de al lado y me recosté también quedando viendo yo hacía su espalda y la rodee con mi brazo por su pequeña cintura y atraje hacía mi

-Hace calor Seung Jo – dijo tratando de zafarse de mí, inútilmente claro pues no lo consiguió y yo la apreté más

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-No quiero hablar

-Dime ahora

-No…

-¿Es por Renee verdad?

-Te vi… ella se subió a tu carro, es por eso que no me esperaste ¿cierto?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo le pregunté a ella y me dijo que te habías ido temprano

-Pasé a tu oficina, puedes preguntarle al doctor Kang mañana si quieres – me respondió con cierto cansancio y debilidad en su voz

-No lo sabía… ¿me perdonas? – le pedí dándole un beso en su cabeza pero no recibí respuesta – ¡Ya! No finjas estar dormida, hace un momento hablabas conmigo…

Al parecer Ha Ni no iba a caer en mi juego como siempre, bueno siempre tenía otras tácticas, la giré para que quedara viendo hacia a mí, se seguía haciendo la dormida pero tenía el ceño fruncido, entonces recordando lo cosquilluda que es mi esposa no tuve otra elección más que empezar a picarle su vientre y ella se empezó a retorcer y abrió los ojos riéndose, fue así como comenzamos el juego que más tarde se volvería en besos y caricias, mientras la noche sea joven.

•••••••••••••••

Una pelirroja miraba atentamente unas fotos, en ella se veían a Seung Jo, Ha Ni y en otras a Seung Ha

-Pronto serás solamente mío Seung Jo…

CONTINUARA.

* * *

**Pues odié de sobre manera a Murray y eso que es personaje inventado C: pero la odié n.n Y es que la parte feroz viene en el décimo capítulo y pues... ay, bueno este fue el noveno capítulo, qué rápido crecen C': hahahaha y que gusto que lectoras que leyeron desde el principio todavía me sigan :3 Les aseguro que ya no me voy a tardar, el décimo capítulo se subirá el... 10 de Noviembre para que se pasen ahí como entre las 8:00 y 9:00 p.m. (Hora de México) y bueno ya veremos como le haremos para los demás capítulos, porque ni crean que lo dejaré hasta ahí... ¡No se librarán de mi tan facilmente!**

**-¿Piensas seguir utilizándome para tus cosas drogadas?**

**-Cállate Seung Jo, aquí la escritora y quién tiene la última palabra... no soy yo, si no las hermosas lectoras :)**

**-Ah... claro... e.e**

**-Mándales un saludo, grosero ¬¬**

**-Les mando un saludo**

**-Tacaño**

**Hahahaha xD Luego les mando una foto de Seung Jo xxx xDD bueno no, hahaha sólo Ha Ni puede verla pero imagínensela ) ¡SALUDOS! **

**Nos leemos luego, las adoro. Bye 3**

**atte. ƒeer'**


	10. ¡Seung Jo es un hombre casado! parte II

**Soy tan ruda que actualizo en la madrugada (1:34 hora México) Ok no u.u Primero ¡Hola! Segundo, antes de que me linchen... tengo una historia que contarles, y es mejor que me hagan caso por si tienen hermanos/as. Un día común y corriente mientras su escritora hacía su actividad cotidiana y actualizar cuando lo dijo, su hermano mayor le pidió su computadora, ella muy linda y benévola se la prestó y le recalcó "NO vayas a apagar la compu" Ok hasta ahí normal, pasaron 2 horas cuando fui de nuevo con mi hermano para agarrar mi computadora y, bueno él... HABÍA APAGADO LA COMPUTADORA el documento NO se guardó y se PERDIÓ TT TT recordarlo aún me da tristeza porque, la idea se fue, no es lo mismo cuando escribes un primer documento a un segundo, aparte me dio coraje y toda la inspiración se me fue TT TT no sé cómo pero ya está el décimo, espero que me perdonen por milésima vez :B **_  
_

**Gracias a las hermosas lectoras que leyeron y que por ellas llegué hasta aquí y a las nuevas también :3**

**Jaque, wildsasuke-kun, moonlight10060, PaUsagi Shields, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS, lucy22peru, paulitalita, yvania, cookie, Salolo, Danii, vampire-klaudia y Nobuko Hirano.**

**MIL GRACIAS por permitir que llegara hasta aquí :'3**

**disfruten el capi.**

* * *

_¡Seung Jo es un hombre casado!_

_Parte II._

**Y el clima de este 4 de Octubre será de 28°C con cielo despejado y un descenso leve de la temperatura, aún así les sugerimos que se lleven abrigos o bufandas pues un tifón anda rondando por las costas de Busan, les sugerimos tener precaución.**

Mientras una castaña escuchaba las noticias al mismo tiempo que intentaba preparar algo para que la pequeña Seung Ha desayunara, ésta última jugaba en su corral acolchonado con el control remoto, sin pilas obviamente, para que se distrajera y no empezara a llorar.

-No te preocupes pequeña pronto estará listo el desayuno – dijo la madre sonriente mientras probaba el caldo de los fideos que había preparado – bueno no me quedaron como los de papá pero creo que voy mejorando – se halagó a sí misma

-¡Ha Ni! – una voz de adolescente se escuchó desde la sala

-Oh, Eun Jo, ven te serviré de desayunar

-¿Lo preparaste tú? – Preguntó dudoso el chico

-Por supuesto, y sabe muy bien – presumió orgullosa

Eun Jo se sentó dudoso de la comida que le iba a servir su cuñada pero aprendió que los alimentos que la gente te ofrece no se desprecia por más horrible que ésta supiera. Ha Ni le sirvió contenta los fideos y al lado el tazón de arroz y otro platito con kimchi, Eun Jo probó primero el kimchi, no tenía tan mal sabor, incluso era comestible, después el arroz, el cual no se le había batido, la prueba de fuego eran los fideos, Ha Ni lo veía ansiosa esperando a que le dijera algo, el pequeño Baek probó los fideos, les faltaba un poco de condimento pero también eran comestibles.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres tan mala cocinera como cuando te conocí, pero me comeré todo esto – dijo Eun Jo sólo para molestarla, en realidad era que iba mejorando cada vez más, pero obviamente no ser lo diría abiertamente nunca – ¿Sabes si Hyung sigue dormido?

-Así es, ayer estuvo en una operación de 7 horas, al parecer fue muy pesada, tenía que ver con un tumor en el hueso, son los más difíciles de tratar, al parecer fue un éxito la operación, pero dejó agotado a mi pobre doctor Baek – dijo desanimada – ya sé, si le llevo un poco de lo que cociné tal vez se reponga

-Sí, se repondrá por el mal sabor de tú comida

-¡Ya! ¿Tú que sabes? He mejorado y he seguido paso por paso las recetas que omoni me da – dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de ello

-Haz lo que quieras – respondió Eun Jo quien seguía comiendo lo que su cuñada le había servido

-Está bien pero ¿podrías cuidar a Seung Ha tantito? Sólo le llevaré el desayuno y bajaré para estar con ella

Eun Jo sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ha Ni subió las escaleras alegremente con una bandeja en manos la cual contenía los alimentos que le daría a su conyugue, cuando llegó a su habitación abrió la puerta lentamente y logró apreciar el torso desnudo de Seung Jo quién se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Te quedarás a observarme así todo el día? – La voz de su marido la sacó de su transe

-Lo siento, te traje el desayuno, debes estar agotado y esto te reanimará, lo hice con todo el amor que una esposita puede tenerle a su esposito y más – Dijo mostrándole la charola a su marido y sonriendo

-Eso fue en definitiva demasiado cursi – Le comentó acercándose a ella y quitándole la bandeja y dejándola en la mesita de noche – me gusta tu lado así – dijo atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y dándole un beso en la quijada para pasar después a su cuello

-Seung Jo… se nos hará tarde y Seung Ha tiene que desayunar – dijo Ha Ni suspirando lentamente

Seung Jo se separó lentamente para sonreír de lado y darle un corto beso en la frente –Está bien, comeré aquí, aún tengo papeles que ordenar, tú darle de desayunar a Seung Ha

Ha Ni hizo caso y bajo para alimentar a su pequeña hija la cual después de haber comido y estar algo hiperactiva, empezó a querer dormir

-Eres una dormilona de primera – Ha Ni la cargó y la arrulló hasta que la niña cayó dormida a los 5 minutos –Eres preciosa

La mamá de Seung Jo quién había salido muy temprano para hacer las compras de cosas que hacían falta en casa había llegado y saludo con voz queda a su nuera y acarició la cabecita de su nieta –Yo la acostaré en su cuna, se te hará tarde –Le dijo sonriendo maternalmente

-Gracias omoni, Seung Jo ya no debe de tardar en bajar

Y tal lo dicho por la castaña Seung Jo ya iba bajando las escaleras arreglado y con su maletín en mano

-Vámonos Ha Ni

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al hospital al cual llegaron en 30 minutos, el hospital no estaba lejos de casa, el problema era el tránsito que se hacía por las mañanas, la famosa hora pico de Corea del Sur

Aún así ambos llegaron a sus horas establecidas, checaron tarjetas de horarios y entonces cada quién se dirigió a su área, la castaña se sintió entonces observada y volteó para comprobar que nadie la seguía o la miraba y así lo hizo no vio a nadie por allí, hizo un movimiento de sube y baja con los hombros y siguió su camino tranquilamente.

De lo que no se percató era que en un sitió en el cual no podría ser descubierta Murray la observaba muy detenidamente como analizándola, sonrió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lado en el que el doctor Baek había marchado para alcanzarlo hasta que lo hizo.

-¡Seung Jo! –Dijo entusiasmada la enfermera –Oh, perdón, Doctor Baek, olvidé que aquí te tengo que hablar formalmente

-¿Qué pasó Renee? –Le preguntó cortante

-Te noto molesto

-Me mentiste, ayer que te pregunté acerca de Ha Ni me dijiste que se había ido, pero ella aún seguía aquí

-¿De verdad? –Quiso hacerse la occisa respecto al tema

-No te creo esa cara de sorprendida –Empezó a caminar a su consultorio

-¡Te lo juro! Yo la vi salir, tal vez te fue a buscar y yo pensé que se había marchado ya, pero jamás lo haría a propósito –Mintió

Seung Jo suspiró y le dijo: -Está bien, ya no hablemos de eso –Terminó diciendo y se encaminó de nuevo a su consultorio

-Espera… tengo algo que decirte, es que yo… tengo que regresarme a Inglaterra

-¿Ah sí? Bueno fue poco tiempo tu estadía aquí pero espero que te hayas sentido cómoda, suerte en tu viaje

-Gracias, pero quería invitar a mis amigos del hospital a una cena hoy en el restaurante que está a 2 cuadras de aquí, dicen que la comida Italiana de ahí es deliciosa

-Vaya, pero según sé, yo soy tu único amigo

Murray rió – Está bien, sí tienes razón, fuiste el único que me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y que no me juzgó por ser extranjera, aparte de que tu inglés es muy bueno

-Gracias, pero no sé si podré

-Seung Jo por favor, eres la única persona con la cual me pude sentir a gusto, no me quiero ir sin amigos de acá, por favor

-De acuerdo veré como tengo mi agenda hoy y te avisaré al rato

La enfermera sonrió ampliamente – Muchas gracias doctor Baek, me haría muy feliz que cenaras conmigo en mi última noche en este bonito país

La enfermera Murray obviamente había conseguido su propósito, claro el primero, en su mente 'enfermiza' llamarían algunos sólo se contemplaba la idea de una familia rota, sólo quería ver llorar a Ha Ni, nadie sabe la razón o aún no. Aún así quería demostrar que podía ser feliz mientras viera a otros llorar.

Pasó el resto del día, Seung Jo no pudo ni siquiera ver a Ha Ni y mucho menos a Renee por lo ocupado que se encontraba en esos momentos. Sólo le llegó una carta a su consultorio de el lugar y la hora, en donde la esperaba la enfermera, recapacitó un poco y se sentó dándole vueltas a la idea de ir o no, no quería tener más problemas con Ha Ni se la pasó meditando la idea como unos diez minutos mientras se dirigía al lugar de las enfermeras, seguramente aún no se iba, se disculparía y le diría que estaba ocupado, que tenía una emergencia que atender y fin, el problema que lo estuvo atormentando todos los meses que Murray estuvo allí se terminarían.

Entró y buscó con su mirada pero no logró encontrar a su objetivo ya que el perfil de su esposa lo atrapó, platicaba animadamente con su amiga que ni se dio cuenta de que él estaba observándola hasta que su amiga volteó y entonces ella también giró

-Seung Jo – Al doctor le encantaba como se oía su nombre en sus labios, la castaña corrió hasta donde él se encontraba

-¿Ya estás lista para irnos?

-Oh, sí, sólo iré a cambiarme

-Te espero en el coche

Dicho y hecho el Seung Jo esperó hasta que vio la pequeña figura de su esposa acercarse y subir al coche

-Estoy agotada – dijo lanzando un bostezo al aire

-Yo también, lleguemos a casa para dormir ¿te parece?

-¿Me abrazarás?

-Como todas las noches lo hago – le dijo en respuesta mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios para arrancar el carro

El reloj marcaba la 1:30 y la mujer pelirroja paseaba por las calles del centro de Seúl, lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas y tersas mejillas, sostenía una foto de una mujer parecida a ella sólo que con arrugas por lo aparente que era mucho mayor que ella, la foto estaba totalmente arrugada y fantasmas de su pasado empezaron a atormentarla de nuevo como cuando era una niña:

Su familia jamás fue adinerada, de hecho era muy humilde, tanto que sus padres fueron obligados a trabajar jornadas de trabajo dobles, había días en que ella no los veía para nada pues llegaban demasiado agotados así pasó el tiempo y ella se hiso una adolescente, un día ella decidió ir a la biblioteca más cercana a su casa fue allí cuando vio a su madre, hablaba con un hombre que no era su padre, al parecer muy contenta no quiso malinterpretar así que regresó a casa, cuando llegó su madre le preguntó y ella le dijo: A veces algunas personas que son felices no merecen serlo. Meses después se enteró que el hombre de la otra vez tenía esposa pues se habían divorciado a causa de su madre, entonces ella le preguntó el porqué, ella se limitó a contestar "Me han hecho lo mismo, la gente tiene que pagar los errores de la gente" Con tan sólo ese ejemplo de vida, ella se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, jamás le vio algún beneficio, sólo diversión y ya hasta que la realidad la golpeó.

Le contó Ha Ni a Seung Jo, la castaña había recibido una carta de Murray desde Inglaterra lo cual le pareció extraño, después comprendió todo

-Dijo que iba a ir a un psicólogo y que se alegra de que no hayas aparecido esa noche

-Las personas a veces tienen más problemas de lo que aparentan

-Espero que le esté yendo bien y que esté sana

-Yo también espero lo mismo

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Seung Jo besó la mejilla de Ha Ni y le dijo – Anda, tenemos que llevar a Seung Ha a la guardería y…

-¡Papá! – Un estrepitoso grito se escuchó en la habitación del joven matrimonio

-Seung Ha ¿ya estás lista?

-Shi

-¿Estás emocionada? – le preguntó la madre a su hija

-No, seré tan popular como mi papi

-Es cierto, procura que no te sigan muchos niños – le dijo sonriente Seung Jo

-Yo no quiero a otros niños, me casaré contigo papá – dijo abrazándolo

-¡Seung Ha! No puedes casarte con papá, papá es de mamá

-Y ahí van nuevo – suspiró Seung Jo

-Es mío

-Mío

-Que no

-Que sí

-Papá es mío

-Seung Jo es sólo mío Seung Ha

-¡Ya! Se nos hará tarde, así que ya vámonos

Las tres personas que estaban ahí salieron, habían pasado años desde que Murray se fue y Seung Ha creció, ahora ya entraría al kínder, era muy lista y a pesar de su corta edad hablaba mejor de lo que imaginaban. La vida de la familia Baek por fin estaba más unida que nunca.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿?


End file.
